Godzilla: Invasion of King Ghidorah
by The JGbro1875
Summary: This is the beginning of a new series I'm doing, this story will start from when he is born, but years later, a new threat is soon arriving in earth, and the new threat is called King Ghidorah. Can Godzilla and his allies keep the earth safe, or will earth face the wrath of the mighty King Ghidorah?
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Godzilla

**Author's note: Hey guys, I have a story based on Godzilla and I hope you will enjoy it, please review it because I want to know what you guys think about this story, this is my first story, I am not the best story writer but I did my best. The very beginning of the story will take place a little bit during and then after the original Godzilla movie and later it will focus 30 years later. The monsters will talk to each other but not actual talking, they're just roaring, growling, or screeching to each other when just like how you see in some of the Godzilla movies. And this will be series, but it'll depend on what you guys think. But in this chapter, it all begins when Godzilla is born and when he is a baby. So I hope you guys will enjoy this story, Godzilla and Mothra will pair together, because it is a popular couple, but that is all I have to say but I'll see you later.**

It is November 3rd, 1954, the year the orignal godzilla named, Gojira, attacked Tokyo after he was mutated and awaken by an atomic bomb testes in the pacific ocean, he came towards Tokyo and attacked the city and killing lives that lived there, because Gojira was a Godzillasaurus that has been awakened after millions of years of rest, and now he is angered and attacked Tokyo for that reason, millions of years ago, he had a mate and laid an egg that has also been at rest, the egg was mutated and got bigger, the egg is under the ocean nest to its father's resting place, after he attacked tokyo, Gojira had taken his egg and bought it to an island that would later be referred as 'Monster Island, and then after he put the egg in a cave he found, he went back under the ocean for him to hibernate in, a scientist named, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa has invented a weapon call the'oxygen destroyer', he lets the army use the oxygen destroyer to kill Gojira who was hibernating under the ocean, and it was successful.

At the island that would later be called Monster Island, the baby godzilla inside the egg still lives on, and it took months for him to hatch out of the egg, his name is Godzilla, when he took his first steps on land after he hatched out, he was confused, lonely, and curious, but he chose to stay in the island because he is not old enough to swim across the ocean to travel.

"What is this place? Where am I?" He asked himself and he continued to wander around the island, the island was deserted, there was nothing living in there, except for him, but he actually loved to live there, he enjoyed the forests, he is only the size of a human being, he ate fish as his food source, he sleeps in the cave where he hatched in,

But one night, he is sitting infront of his cave, and he wishes that he had a friend to hang out with. "I feel so lonely, there is nothing living in this place but me, I wish there is someone here so I can talk to." Godzilla thought to himself and he looked at the night sky full of stars, it had only been weeks after he hatched, now he wants a friend to be with.

"He then went to his cave and he sleeps there, he was scared at night, he feels that there can be something creeping in the dark forest at night, he curled up around his body and puts his tail over his snout and fell asleep through the night. He wakes up by hearing twigs breaking and snapping, and that prevented him from falling asleep, he covered his ears so he can't hear those noises.

"What is making those sounds?" He asked himself and then he looked at the cave entrance with a nervous face.

"Please go away whatever is out there!" He shouted through the entrance but nothing answered, he stepped out of the cave while shivering with fear, and then he saw twigs and sticks falling out of trees, he realized that the wind is causing those sounds, he sighed and went back into his cave, he yawned and he layed on the ground,  
and curled back into his body and closed his eyes, he finally fell asleep.

 **Again, please review this story, I really want to know what you guys think, so thank you and good-bye.**


	2. Chaper 2: Meeting New Friends

In the next morning, he wakes up and got up from his sleep and he stretched his body, he then walks out of his cave, and he stared at the beautiful morning sky, he smiled. "What a beautiful new day, but I'm still upset that I'm alone though." He thought to himself and then he walked to the beach and looked over to the horizon,  
but his eyes widened as he saw a figure swimming towards the island, it had a spikey back, horns on its head, and it is already an adult. Godzilla gets excited and he made a big smile on his face, once the monster went on the shore, Godzilla walked towards him slowly with a shy face, the monster then looked at him and he grinned.

"Hey there little guy, my name is Anguirus. What is your name?" Anguirus introduced himself to him and asks his name while he kneeled down to him.

"Oh, uh...my name is...Godzilla." Godzilla introduced himself to him as he looked up at him with a shy face.

"Don't worry its okay to be shy when you meet new monsters, you must be a baby because you look very small." Anguirus speaked gently to him as he puts his face closer to him and Godzilla nodded.

"I was just born a few weeks ago, I am the only one who lives in this place. What kind of place is this?" Godzilla asked.

"Well this is an island. Do you call this island your home?" Anguirus asked while he gave a gentle smile and Godzilla nodded with a shy face.

"Yes this is, but I'm all alone and I have no friends with me." Godzilla said with a saddened face as he looked down at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll be your friend, and I'll live with you, I was just looking for a place to stay in because I have nowhere to live in." Anguirus said with a gentle smile and Godzilla looked up and gave a big smile.

"Okay, I'll show the place where I sleep in." Godzilla said and Anguirus nodded and they both walked away from the beach, and they both walked into Godzilla's cave,  
they started to talk about what they are and talk about themselfs.

"So Anguirus, do you have any friends you hang out with?" As Godzilla sits on the floor and Anguirus gave a sad face and he shook his head and he sat down too.

"I'm afraid not Godzilla, I don't have any friends, I didn't have a home to stay in, so I swammed in the ocean trying to look for a place to stay in and then, I found this island and I swimmed toward it, and when I got on the shore, I saw you walking towards me and I smiled, I had no friend just like you." Anguirus said while he closed his eyes and Godzilla gave a surprised look for what he told him.

"R-really, you had no friends neither? But how long did you live?" Godzilla said and Anguirus now had a small tear coming out from his eye.

"I am millions of years old, but back then I was alot smaller than right now, I was an angilosaurus, I used to have a family with me, and later on we all went and took a million year rest, and millions of years later in the present, humans tested a nuclear bomb in where I was sleeping, it has mutated me and I had awakened because of that, and that was the worst day I have ever had in my life, I want to kill those humans so bad." Anguirus explained his life at Godzilla and Godzilla was curious about the word 'human'.

"Humans? What are Humans?" Godzilla said while he is sitting and listening to every word Anguirus is saying.

"Humans are puny little cowards, they are the size of you, you are as small as them, they are a type of species." Anguirus explained to Godzilla and Godzilla is still making a curious look.

"What are species?" Godzilla asked and it started to annoy Anguirus and he groaned.

"Species are a group of living things like, you and I are different species, I am an angilosaurus and you are a Godzillasaurus, those are species, I am the only one left of my kind and you are the only one left of your kind." Anguirus said and Godzilla now understands what species are.

"Oh I get it. What do you mean that humans are cowards?" Godzilla asked and Anguirus began to explain to him why he shouldn't like humans.

"Humans mutated us and caused us to awaken from our sleep, you probrably didn't know because you didn't hatch from your egg yet and I know that you would've awakened under the ocean." Anguirus said and Godzilla's eye widened.

"How do you know that I would've awakened from the ocean?" He asked in surprise and Anguirus frowned.

Anguirus ingnored his"Where is the egg you've hatched from?" Anguirus' question made Godzilla confused.

"W-why do you want the egg for?" He asked.

"Just let me see it." He replied back in a slightly angry tone.

"Uh...its right over there, right by the wall." Godzilla pointed to the far end of the cave where he left the egg, Anguirus crawled to the egg and he sniffed it,  
and then Anguirus is very surprised by the smell, he recognizes the smell, something he had smelled before some time before he went to his long rest.

"Is something wrong Anguirus? You look shocked." Godzilla said as he walked next to Anguirus who is in shock.

"I know this smell, this is the egg when Gojira and his mate hade in their nest." He said in a shocked tone and Godzilla made a surprised face.

"You...smell that egg before?" Godzilla asked and Anguirus turned his face with a smile to him and nodded.

"You are the son of Gojira! You are the son of my best friend!" He shouted happily and he gently nuzzled his head and Godzilla is very confused for what he said.

"Gojira? Best friend? What are you talking about." He said confused and Anguirus gets shocked that he doesn't know his own father.

"You don't know your father? You've never met him?" He said shocked and Godzilla shook his head and Anguirus sighed.

"When I was a normal Angilosaurus, a Godzillasaurus named Gojira was my best friend, he had a mate and laid an egg that had you inside, Gojira let me sniff the egg you were in and that is how I recognized the scent on that egg." Anguirus said Godzilla kept listening to every word he was saying, Anguirus continues. "And then sometime later, your father's mate or you can call her your mother has died a few years before we all went for a long rest, I was sleeping a place close by your father's nest, and I know we would've been under the ocean, you couldn't been hatched on this island, your father has probably mutated aswell and has been awakened in the same atomic bomb the humans has tested, so he must've bought the egg here in this cave and then later on, you hatched, and that must be why you don't know who your father is." Anguirus said and Godzilla was very shocked for what he said to him.

"Wow." Godzilla whispered in shock and Anguirus smiled to him.

"But your father would never leave you here, he would've came back. Something is wrong here." Anguirus said and he got worried about his best friend. "I'm going to find your father, wait here." Anguirus said and Godzilla nodded his head, and Anguirus walked out of the exit and went into the sea, Godzilla watched him leave into the horizon. Anguirus continued his search for his best friend and he searched for hours, when he reached tokyo bay he recognizes the smell of his best friend, he dived underwater and he found a skeleton that looked similar to Godzilla, he sniffed the skeleton and his eyes watered his tears.

"My best friend is dead." He thought as tears came out from his eyes and he wept them with his hand and he swimmed up to the surface and he swimmed back to Monster Island, when he finally got there, he went to Godzilla's cave looking down, Godzilla came to him.

"Whats wrong Anguirus? You look very sad, why?" Godzilla said as he came to him and Anguirus looked at him with small tears coming from his eyes.

"My best friend or your father is dead, I am so sorry that he is dead." He said and closes his eyes and walked towards the wall of the cave.

"My father is..dead? W-why is he dead?" Godzilla said with tears from his eyes even though he never met him.

"Its probably the humans that killed him with some weapon they used to kill him, I know its the humans because there is nothing that is smart enough to make a weapon that can make things into a skeleton, and he is really massive that nothing can eat him into a skeleton, so I know its the humans that did this." Anguirus said and Godzilla hugged his foot with tears on his face.

"I won't leave you alone Godzilla, I will be your best friend and I always will be." Anguirus smiled and Godzilla smiled too.

1 year later in 1956, two irradiated pteranodons that are exposed with radiation from their sleep, the male is named Radon, and his mate is named Rodana, they also had an egg that Radana laid her egg millions of years ago, they were living in Mt. fuji, the military triggered and made the volcano erupt to trap the two monsters under lava and rock, Rodana, managed to get the egg out of the volcano and put it and dug a hole in the ground and buried it, and the she flew back to the volcano where her dying mate, she wanted to die with him and she flew in, she couldn't bare living without her mate, so she decided to die with him, they both roared in pain and both are buried inside the volcano, all that remains of them is their egg buried underground near the coast, it hatched a few weeks later, a male baby irradiated pteranodon named Rodan, he could already fly, his scales are reddish brown, right now he is 6 ft tall, the size of a grown man but when he fully grows into an adult, he will be at least 70 meters tall which is slightly taller than some buildings .

He wandered across the ocean while flying, he saw an island and flew towards the island and that is where he met Godzilla and Anguirus, Godzilla has now grown up to at least 30-40 ft. tall Rodan flew and landed on a branch of a tree, Godzilla and Anguirus looked up to him and Rodan looked back.

"Hey there, what is your name? Anguirus asked him. "You are a baby too it seems like." Anguirus said and Rodan flew and landed right next to Godzilla and Anguirus.

"My name is Rodan, yes I am a baby, I just hatched from an egg. What is this place anyways?" Rodan asked and then he flew up and stand on top of Anguirus' head.

" Well this is Monster Island, my name is Anguirus and this is Godzilla, welcome Rodan." Anguiurs introduced Godzilla and himself to Rodan.

"Can I stay here with you two? I am alone and I have no place to live in." Rodan said and Anguirus nodded to say yes.

"Thank you, we can all friends now, this is going to be fun!" As Rodan flew in the air with excitement and Anguirus and Godzilla giggled as they watched and then they all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle to be King

**Happy New Years!**

 **30 Years Later in 1986...**

Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus had made friends over the years with monsters that had arrive to Monster Island including: Gorosaurus, Varan, King Ceasar, Baragon, and Manda. All the monsters agreed that there should be a king or queen of the monsters, the king of the monsters will be in charge of the island, and the island is still undiscovered by humans. Godzilla and Rodan are grown adults now, and the monsters have decided to have a tournament and the winner of the tournament will be king of the monsters and will be in charge of the island to keep things in control. Here are the following matches: Godzilla vs. Baragon, Rodan vs. Manda, Anguirus vs. King Ceasar, and Gorosaurus vs. Varan.

"Godzilla! Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Baragon taunted Godzilla while he smirked and then Godzilla clenched his teeth in anger at Baragon and he walked in front of him face to face.

"Hey! You think you can beat me huh? Well you'll see what I got against you, this isn't my first fight you know, and you don't want to know how I fight my opponents!" Godzilla roared at Baragon and gulped nervousness, the two have known each other for 25 years, only 5 years after Godzilla met Rodan in 1956.

The fight has begun, while Godzilla smirked at Baragon, Baragon charged and leaped to bite Godzilla's arm, Baragon was only up to Godzilla's knees, he was small compared to him, Godzilla threw Baragon by swinging his arm and Baragon crashed onto the ground Baragon got up 10 seconds after he fell. Baragon then shot his heat ray which made Godzilla knocked back a little, "Is that all you got?" Godzilla taunted Baragon. "Hey want to see my beam?" Godzilla continued to taunt and his dorsal spines began to glow blue and then a large powerful blue beam of energy shot out of his mouth which hits Baragon and he roared and screeched in pain, Baragon fall on the ground again, Baragon struggled to get up, but instead he chose to burrow himself underground and then dug below Godzilla's feet and then he made Godzilla collapse into a big giant hole Baragon made under him, that only frustrated Godzilla, Godzilla then smacks Baragon with his tail making him stunned on the ground and then Godzilla fired his atomic breath to finish him off, Baragon gives up and Godzilla roared victorious in the fight.

And then Rodan and Manda are ready to begin the second battle in the quarter finals, the two roared at each other in good luck, the fight begins and Manda slithers very quick towards Rodan and Bites him in the leg, Rodan pecks Manda with his beak to get him off, Manda lets go and Rodan flies in the air and shoots his uranium beam at Manda, Manda shoots her heat ray beam at Rodan, Rodan has the advantage in the fight because he can fly and Manda can only slither her body which makes her clumsy, Rodan picks Manda up with his talons in the air and then drops Manda on the ground which makes her extremely wounded from the fall, Manda slithers under the ocean to make Rodan a hard time to get to her, Rodan uses his hurricane winds to create wave in the sea to make Manda more visible to Rodan to see, but Manda leaps out of the water and bites Rodan by the feet and Rodan roared in pain, he tries to shake his feet to get Manda off of him, Rodan then pecks Manda which causes Manda to let go and he fell back in the ocean, before Manda dives down, Rodan grabs Manda at the end of his tail with his beak, and then Rodan makes Manda gives up by flying in the air while holding Manda with his beak and then Rodan puts Manda safely on the ground and Rodan roared victoriously.

"Man, can you not pick me up in the air anymore? Now I'm afraid of heights because of that." Manda said and Rodan smirked and giggled at her.

"Oops my bad, you better think before you fight me. But you did put up a little bit of a fight though." Rodan while he smirked at Manda and Manda gave back an annoyed look.

"Well thanks for that, I guess I'm not going to be queen then. But I doubt you'll be the King, I have all my bets on Godzilla who is going to be the king, I promise you that Godzilla will be nothing like everyone you've fought." Manda said with a frown on her face but Rodan did not worry one bit.

"I know the way he fights, I've seen him fight before, he has that blue fire thing that he shoots from his mouth, he has the size advantage and that is all he can do, but I have the speed advantage and I can shoot a beam too, and I can fly." Rodan said and it made Manda extremely annoyed.

"You know Godzilla's breath is very powerful, you might not take alot of hits from his breath." Manda said and she began to slither aside to watch the rest of the tournament.

"I can take plenty of hits, you'll see." Rodan thought inside his head and he flew in the sky and hovered waiting for his next match.

After Rodan's victory over Manda, the next match begins with Anguirus and King Ceasar. Both monsters kept circling around each other waiting for who tries to make the first strike, Anguirus had his mouth open incase Ceasar gets closer to him, but then out of nowhere Ceasar kicks Anguirus in the jaw which stuns him a bit, Anguirus then tires to scratch King Ceasar with his claws but Ceasar backs away to avoid his claws, "You know Ceasar, I've always wanted to fight you one on one and beat the crap out of you by slamming my spiky back on you.." Anguirus growled and Cesar replies "Anguirus, well the way I see how this fight ends is knocking you out cold with my fists!" Cesar roared back and then Anguirus stands up on his hind legs and then turns around and then slams his spiky back on King Ceasar and caused him to fall on the ground, Ceasar tries to get back up, but Anguirus bites his arm to make it harder for him, Ceasar rapidly punches Anguirus in the head stunning him and then he let go and then Ceasar gets up and does a karate kick at Anguirus' head and makes him land face first on the ground. "Anguirus I hope you would put up more of a fight man." Ceasar said and Anguirus roared in anger and then he charged at him but Ceasar counters it by stomping his head into the ground, and then Ceasar does the finishing blow by using the knock out punch, knocking out Anguirus, and making Ceasar the winner of the fight.

"You see Anguirus, my name is King Ceasar, King is in my name, and I have the rights to be king of the monsters." Angurius said and Anguirus gets up on all his limbs.

"I don't think you are tough enough to be king, my bets is all on Godzilla, have you ever seen him in a fight before, I'm sure I did, that blue beam from his mouth is very devastating, good luck if you fight him." Anguirus said and he walk to where Manda is sitting while she watched the entire fight.

"Anguirus, so you think Godzilla is going to be king huh?" Manda asked and Anguirus nodded his head..

"Yes I do, we both seen him fight, remember how he beats up Megaguirus?" Anguirus said while he looked at Godzilla who is preparing himself for his next match.

"Oh yes I do Godzilla shot the blue beam thing at her wings which makes a hole through her wings, she could barely fly, but she lucky enough to fly away with her life, we haven't seen her since, I think Rodan had a little crush on her, but she hated us all anyways." Manda said and Rodan was close enough to hear what Manda said.

"Hey, I've never liked Megaguirus, she was ugly, plus she hates us too, so why should I have a crush on her." Rodan said with a very angry look as he fly right by them.

"I was just saying, but you kept looking at..." Manda was interrupted by Rodan who roared at Manda.

"Shut up! She might be one of the only kaiju woman I've seen, besides Manda, the reason I looked at her, her look is cool looking but I don't want to date her." Rodan growled close to Manda's face which made her flinched. "But anyways, I'm ready to be king of the monsters." Rodan continued and he flew away from them, and then Anguirus and Manda continues their conversation.

* * *

The next match will be Gorosaurus vs. Varan the final fight in the quarter finals.

"Good luck with our fight Varan." Gorosaurus said as he stretched his body for the fight.

"Good luck to you too." Varan said as he offered a hand shake to Gorosaurus.

After they've fought Gorosaurus turned out to be the winner (sorry I accidentally closed out this chapter without saving it so I kinda don't feel like doing it again so I decided to skip this fight, sorry guys).

"Gorosaurus, that was a good fight between you and me, congratulations that you're the winner, but good luck on your next fight with Godzilla, you're going to need it." Varan said as he congratulated him.

"Thanks for saying good luck, but do you think I should be scared of Godzilla? He is a dinosaur just like I am, we are both from the theropod group of dinosaurs, so I think me and him are equal." Gorosaurus said and Varan sighed.

"Do you really think that you are equal to him just because you are both dinosaurs?" Varan asked with an eye raised.

"Yeah. So?" Gorosaurus said and made Varan put his hand over his face annoyed.

"Oh my god...(sighed) just because you are both dinosaurs does not mean you two are equal, that is stupid." Varan said and that made Gorosaurus frowned.

"Then why do you think we are not equal in battle, huh?" Gorosaurus asked with a bit of an angry tone.

"Well Godzilla has owned Baragon, he has a powerful beam attack from his mouth and he can give hard hits with those fists, I believe that he will be the king." Varan explained and Gorosaurus laughed a bit.

"You're bluffing, right?" Gorosaurus asked after he laughed.

"No I am not, I'm just just warning you how he can fight you." Varan said.

"I've seen him fight before, he fought Megaguirus, he fought Kumonga, and more. You think I should be scared of him just because he has never lost a fight before?" Gorosaurus said and Varan nodded.

"Well I am not, no matter how many victories he's had in the past, I am not scared of him. Just go with the monsters who has lost already over there." Gorosaurus pointed there and Varan growled at him and he walked towards the spot where the monsters that has already lost the previous battles in the tournament.

That was the end of the quarter-finals and the semi-finals has just begn and here are the matches in the semi-finals: Godzilla vs. Gorosaurus and Rodan vs King Ceasar.

The semi-finals begins with Godzilla vs. Gorosaurus, two giant radioactive dinosaurs that are fighting to be king of the monsters. The two giant reptiles stand face to face, Godzilla made a smirked on his face and laughed a bit.

" Good luck Gorosaurus, you are really going to need it. You better hope that my atomic breath does not burn you too much." Godzilla taunted him and Gorosaurus didn't answer back then the fight has begun and the giant lizards charged at each other ready to do a battery ram, both finally came in contact by bashing there heads and Godzilla seems to have the stronger muscle force than Gorosaurus, Godzilla pushes him off and tries to hit him with his tail but Gorosaurus ducks down and dodges it and Gorosaurus bites Godzilla's arm, Godzilla bites his neck to counter it and he kicked him off, Gorosaurus tries to ram him but Godzilla gets out of the way, Gorosaurus turns around and tries again but Godzilla shoots his atomic breath and hits Gorosaurus right in the head, Gorosaurus roars in pain but he remains on his feet, Godzilla walks towards him and gives a beating on Gorosaurus, Gorosaurus' arms were to small for combat so he uses his feet to kick him, Gorosaurus hits Godzilla with his tail, Godzilla then shoots his atomic breath at Gorosaurus in his chest but Gorosaurus still remains on his feet, Gorosaurus charges at him and uses his kangaroo kick with his powerful legs and Godzilla still on his feet, finally Godzilla finally manages to get Gorosaurus on the ground by hitting him with an atomic breath, Gorosaurus falls on the ground while he winced in pain, Godzilla stomps on him rapidly until Gorosaurus manages to trip him with his tail and now both Monsters are on the ground, they are both getting up but Godzilla gets up first, Gorosaurus finally gets up and out of nowhere he uses the kangaroo kick on Godzilla and he makes him fall to the ground, Gorosaurus ducks down and tries to bite his neck but Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Gorosaurus' face and Gorosaurus falled back on the ground unconscious. Godzilla gets up and Roars in victory and he turned at Gorosaurus and came over to him and Gorosaurus looks at him and Godzilla gives him a hand to help him up.

"My arms are too short for me to grab your hand you know." Gorosaurus said and Godzilla pushed him up himself. "You know Godzilla you are pretty powerful, I really have the feeling that you're going to be king." Gorosaurus said as he shook his head out of pain.

"Of course I am, I'm going to be a good king just wait and see." Godzilla chuckled and Gorosaurus came to the monsters that are already out of the game.

"Told you, it doesn't matter if you are equal to Godzilla just because you two are both dinosaurs." Varan said and Gorosaurus winced in pain as he touches his head.

"I don't feel like talking right now." Gorosaurus said as he winced in pain and Varan giggled a bit.

In the next fight in the semi-finals we have Rodan vs. King ceasar (sorry guys, again I kind of wanted to skip ahead I'm sorry, but if it don't matter then that is great because I kind of wanted to end this chapter faster if you guys don't mind), Rodan became the winner of the last battle as he roared victoriously, Godzilla smirked as he watches Rodan celebrate his victory over King Ceasar, Godzilla walked towards him and Rodan notices and he just looked at him, Godzilla then offers him a handshake.

"Congratulations Rodan, we've known each other for years ever since we were both hatchlings, and now we get to fight each other for the first time of our lives." Godzilla said as he waited for Rodan to hand shake him and then Rodan hand shakes him.

"Yeah that is true, dude. But who will be the stronger monster? You or me?" Rodan said as he hand shakes him.

"Its obviously going to be me of course, good luck buddy, you are going to need it." Godzilla said and then he lets go of his hand and walks away, same as rodan, the finals will start in 15 minutes and Godzilla and Rodan are the final competitors.

It has already been 15 minutes later, now the final battle of the tournament, now Godzilla will go one on one against Rodan, who will be king of the monsters? Godzilla or Rodan, we'll find out right now. Both Godzilla and Rodan stare at each other as the match began, Godzilla then walks towards Rodan and tries to bite his wing but Rodan flies in the air in time before his wing gets bitten off. Rodan dives bombs Godzilla and he gets knock back, Godzilla shoots his atomic breath at Rodan, Rodan almost lost control of his flight after he got shot from the atomic breath, Rodan fires his uranium beam at Godzilla which he almost gets pushed back, Rodan then rams Godzilla with his right wing, which makes Godzilla knocked backwards, Godzilla roars viciously, Rodan then fires his uranium beam again and Godzilla gets knocked backwards again, Godzilla fires his atomic breath and Rodan again almost lost control of flight, Rodan then flies toward Godzilla and starts pecking Godzilla's head with his beak, Godzilla pushes Rodan away from him and fires his atomic breath at him, but Rodan dodges it and Rodan uses his sonic wave attack and Godzilla tilted backwards and he almost fell on the ground, but before Godzilla regains control on his feet, Rodan rams Godzilla with his head and Godzilla crashed on the ground while the earth shakes, Rodan then starts pecking his face rapidly, but eventually Godzilla punches Rodan in the face and he flied off of him and Rodan then shoots his uranium beam, but Godzilla rolls out of the way, and then once he gets back on his feet, he shoots his atomic breath at Rodan and Rodan finally lost control of his flight and crashes on the ground, Godzilla walks towards Rodan who is stunned on the ground, Godzilla then stomps on Rodan rapidly with his foot, and then unexpectedly, Rodan fires his uranium beam at Godzilla's face and then roars in pain and covers his face, holding the pain, Rodan finally flies off of from the ground and he used his sonic wave attack and Godzilla falls back on the ground, Rodan tries to dive bomb into Godzilla but Godzilla grabs him by the neck and chokes him until he faints into unconsciousness, and then Godzilla then tries to wake him but he fails to, but he was still breathing, he is still alive, and then Godzilla lays him on the ground, and then Godzilla roars victoriously.

"YEAH! I AM KING OF THE MONSTERS! WHO IS LAUGHING NOW!" Godzilla roared victoriously and then everyone got up and cheered for him while they clapped.

"I knew he would be king, I knew it. He's never lost a battle, not even once." Anguirus said as he clapped for Godzilla, his best friend now became his king.

"So now what do you want us to do, King Godzilla? Yeah I bet pretty much everyone else expected you to be the king anyways." Gorosaurus said as he came up to him

"No, you can still call me Godzilla, tonight, I want everyone to celebrate a party for the new king of the monsters." Godzilla announced as every monster in monster island clapped for their new king.

"Why not right now?" Anguirus asked as he came next to Gorosaurus and Godzilla.

"Because we have to wait for Rodan to wake up, it can awhile for him to wake up, so I've decided to choose tonight as the time that we celebrate, I want everyone to celebrate together. Plus we''re not even ready, what about the food we are going to eat." Godzilla replied to Anguirus as he is smiled happily that he is king.

"Okay, man I can't wait for the party tonight, I wonder what we are going to eat." Anguirus added in an excited tone.

"Duh, we are going eat nuclear energy, that is all we can eat." Godzilla said and Anguirus nodded.

"But we'll have to go to a city in Japan to get the nuclear energy." Gorosaurus said.

"I know but think of the fun, you know smashing buildings, killing puny dumb humans, that is the funnest part of our celebration, but I will bring 2 volunteers to come with me, I will choose...Anguirus, my best friend, and then you Gorosaurus, come with me, and the rest of all of you can just wait here until we bring the food, and then we can all celebrate." Godzilla said and he, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus all swam in the ocean and headed towards Japan, and everyone else watched the swim off to the seas. Godzilla hates humans, and he decided to attack their cities in the first event of his celebration.

 **Happy new years everyone, I hope you can enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Godzilla Vs Mothra

Godzilla, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus all swimmed to Tokyo, Japan to collect nuclear energy for their celebration, but meanwhile on an island on the south pacific called infant island, two tiny women called the Shobijin, have sensed danger coming towards Tokyo, they have to warn them before they get there, but lucky for them they can just teleport to the government and warn them about Godzilla. But before they do they have to tell Mothra, their guardian monster to where they are going so she will where they are.

"Mothra, we have to go warn the humans that there is a threat arriving to their homeland soon." The shobijin said in unison and Mothra looked down at them.

"Okay, please be careful, call me when you need me." Mothra said and the shobijin nodded.

"We will, we won't be gone too long." The Shobijin said and they've faded out in teleportation and Mothra just laid back to rest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Back with Godzilla and his friends, they are almost there to Tokyo. "How long until we get there Godzilla?" Anguirus asked as he keeps paddling his feet through the water.

"How should I know, I've never timed myself whenever I get there, but we're getting close though." Godzillla said as he swims through the sea.

"We better be, I am starving for radiation, my stomach is grumbling." Gorosaurus said as he paddles his powerful legs to swim.

"Don't worry have patients, man I haven't attacked a city for nearly a year, I might be rusty." Godzilla said as he kept on swimming.

"We should attack them more often, don't you think." Angurius said and both Godzilla and Gorosaurus nodded.

"So Godzilla, how does it feel like to be king?" Gorosaurus said and then he smirked at him.

* * *

Meanwhile the shobijin had teleported to the Commander of G-Force, they were talking in his office, when they appeared, Aso thought the tiny faries were just his Imagination, but he eventually realized that they are real.

Who are you two, where did you two come from?" Aso asked in a shocked tone.

"Greetings, we are the Shobijins, we came from infant island, an island in the south pacific, we speak for Mothra." The shobijin said in unison and Aso cave a confused look at them.

"Infant Island? Isn't that the island that people used to test nuclear bombs? I thought nothing survived in that island, and I never thought tiny people existed neither, and who is Mothra?" He asked with confusion in his eyes and the shobijin rolled their eyes.

"We don't have the time to explain everything about us, but we will tell you later, but we will tell you this right now, Mothra is a guardian who seeks to protect the earth and the people who inhabits on it, she was created by the life force of the earth, she is thousands of years old and she has protected the earth many times before, she is the last of her kind sad for her, her family has died while protecting the earth at one time, Mothra means you humans no harm, all she ever wants is to have peace in this world, she will protect humans at all costs." The shobijin explained.

"But why have you come here? What is happening?" Aso asked.

"We have a warning that Godzilla is returning to Japan and is going to arrive very shortly." The shobijin said and Aso gave a surprised expression on his face.

"Godzilla? It has only been a year since he attacked our cities, and now he is coming back? I'm going to have to send the G-force to kill him." Aso said.

"Your military equipment is no match for his power, only another monster can take him on." The shobijin explained.

* * *

"I'll try anyways." He dialed his phone to call the chiefs to tell the to get ready for their attack on Godzilla. Meanwhile back with Godzilla and the others, they have finally arrived to Tokyo, Godzilla was the first one to smash a building down on the ground, they all saw army tanks and jets coming their way.

"Hey guys, we got company." Anguirus said as he spotted them.

"What those little things? Ha! They are nothing, they can't even leave a small scratch on us." Godzilla said and he fired his atomic breath at some of the tanks and jets. Angurius rolls into a ball and he crushes some of the tanks on his path, and then Gorosaurus used his powerful tail to destroy the tanks and jets that were attacking him, all of the army vehicles are destroyed by the monsters.

"See I told you, the humans can do nothing to stop us from eating their precious nuclear energy, its just like taking candy from a baby." Godzilla said as he took out a nuclear energy plant from a building.

"You are right. It is like taking candy from a baby." Anguirus said as he took out a nuclear plant with his mouth.

"Wait don't absorb the energy yet until we get back home, the others will want some too, you know that." Godzilla said and Angurius rolled his eyes.

"Come on Godzilla, I am starving, I haven't ate for weeks, I can't stand the hunger anymore." Angurius said as he begs himself to absorb the energy.

"Have patience, my friend." Godzilla said as they all walked towards the sea.

Back with commander Aso with the G-force ,and the Shobijin as they just watched the monsters destroyed the army vehicles and taking the nuclear energy plants.

"Oh it is hopeless, we are no match for their power, we've lost."Commander Aso said as he puts his hands over his head and everyone else in the room looked down depressed.

"No worries, we will call Mothra for help." The shobijin spoke in unison.

"Really, you would do it for us?" Aso said and the Shobijin nodded and they put their hands together as they are going to call their guardian monster.

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

On Infant Island, Mothra the guardian monster, heard the voices of her fairies echoing through her mind, she knew that they're are calling for her help, so she took off in the air and got out from her cave where she sleeps in and took off in the sky and flied across the sea and headed towards Tokyo, she knew innocent people of Tokyo is needed for assistance from the nuclear beasts, she is on her way right now.

Back in the G-center, after the Shobijin sang their song to Mothra for help, they said. "Mothra is coming now, have hope that she can save you from these beasts." And every seemed a bit more calmer now.

* * *

Back with Godzilla and the others, right when Godzilla and the others were about to get more energy plants, they saw something flying towards them, they couldn't see clearly what it is, but it flew right over them and turned around and confronted them, it was a giant butter-fly like kaiju, she had beautiful blue eyes, colorful wings, she is majestic.

Godzilla and the others are confused and don't know who she is and why she came to confront them. "Hey who the hell are you?" Godzilla said in a cold voice and Mothra gazed her beautiful eyes at him.

"My name is Mothra, I am a divine moth, I have came here to protect the innocent lives you are causing, please I am begging you, please stop this madness." Mothra said with a nice and calm tone.

"And what gives you the right to confront our new king, moth." Angurius said and Godzilla backed him up.

"Hey let me do the talking okay." Godzilla said and turned back to Mothra. "Okay, if you want us to leave this place, I am not going without a fight!"

"You look cute, what is your name?" Mothra said in a sweet tone, which made Godzilla's eyes widened, he was thinking why did she say that to him.

"Godzilla, don't listen to her, she is playing with you so she can kill you." Anguirus said with his teeth bared at her.

"She does look pretty and nice looking, I'll give her that." Gorosaurus said and Godzilla growled at both Anguirus and Gorosaurus.

" Would you two shut you mouths." And then Godzilla turned back to Mothra. "Okay, my name is Godzilla, I am king of the monsters, as I said the only way I am leaving is with a fight." Godzilla growled at Mothra and he bared his teeth at her.

"Such an adorable name you have, but please I don't want to fight you, all I am asking is for you to leave." Mothra said and Godzilla roars at her.

"I am not leaving without a fight and now lets stop talking and lets fight!" Godzilla roared at Mothra with his teeth bared.

"Godzilla you need any help?" Anguirus asked and Godzilla shook his head as an answer.

"I don't need any help, I can handle anything by myself, why won't you two just take the nuclear radiation plants and take them back to the island, while I go deal with this pretty little insect." Godzilla said and then others left to the sea and Mothra giggled.

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" Mothra giggled and Godzilla puts his hand over his face in annoyance.

"Man, can you just stop with your girly talk and fight already so I can kill you, moth!" Godzilla roared and Mothra gave out an annoyed chirp.

"Oh, so you are just going to be so rude to me, even after when I said that you're cute, and that you have such an adorable name!? Fine!" Mothra screeched and Godzilla has gotten more angry so he and fired his atomic breath at Mothra but she dodges the beam, Mothra unleashed her beams from her antennae at Godzilla, she flew and smack her wings at Godzilla's face and stunned him for a short moment. Mothra fired more antennae beams at Godzilla, Godzilla gave out a loud roar and fired an atomic breath at Mothra and she almost lost control of her flight but she gains it back before she hits the ground, Godzilla fires another atomic breath and she crashes on a building but she remains in the air, Mothra flaps her gigantic wings as hard as she can to create wind gusts like a gigantic fan, Godzilla struggles to move foward, but he still remains on his feet after she stopped flapping her wings, Mothra shoots more antennae beams at Godzilla and swings his tail high at Mothra and again almost lost control of flight before she hits the ground, Mothra uses the flash dash and rams into Godzilla with high speeds and Godzilla falls onto the ground, Mothra shoots more antennae beams at Godzilla to make sure he stays down longer. "Godzilla, just please stop attacking innocent people. What have they done to you?" Mothra asked as she hovers above Godzilla. "What have they done to me? They don't leave me in peace! They killed my father! They always attack me whenever I try to act cool with them, what the hell is their problem with me!? All I want is peace, and look what they have done to me, they have turned me into a monster! That is why I hate them, I don't know how you are made? And now every time I get hungry I always get attacked by them because I feed on their nuclear energy for me to survive!" Godzilla roars as he tries to get back up on his feet. "I am so sorry about your father. But the reason they attacked you is because they are afraid. I don't want to fight you, I want to help you, please let me help you." Mothra said with a tears coming from her eyes. "Well sorry ma'am I don't need any help, I don't know why you're crying, but now if you excuse me I have a party to celebrate on my island." Godzilla said and turned away from Mothra and swamback in the sea towards Monster Island.

Mothra kept watching him swim into the horizon until she couldn't see him anymore. She had tears from her eyes, she is crying for what has happened to him. She felt sorrow for him, she has contacted the Shobijin telepathically. " _My fairies, our work here is done, lets go back home._ " She said telepathically and the Shobijin nodded their heads.

"Well good-bye folks, we'll see you next time when you need us." The shobijin said and everyone waved good-bye, and the shobijin teleported out of the G-center, and ended up back in the cave of infant island.

Later on they saw Mothra flying back inside the cave and watched her landed on her resting place. The Shobijin came up to her. " _So how was the fight with you and Godzilla?_ " They asked telepathically. " _I didn't want to fight him, I wanted to help him, what a poor creature he is, getting attacked alot and he had lost his father and all he wants is to be in peace, and now he is angry at the humans because of that...and I think I have fallen in love with him._ " After what she'd said telepathically that had surprised the fairies.

" _So you've fallen in love? I thought he was your enemy after you two just had a battle._ " The shobijin said telepathically and Mothra shook her head.

" _He is not my enemy, I don't want to be enemies with him, I want to help him that is all, and he is kind of cute._ " Mothra said telepathically as she looked over to the sea at the horizon.

" _May we message him to come over?_ " They said telepathically and Mothra shook her head.

" _No not right now, I don't think it is a good time, maybe later, but I'm going back to rest my fairies."_ Mothra said as she faded out her eyes to go to rest.

" _We wish you a good rest our guardian._ " The shobijin said and they've faded out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile in outer space, there is a meteor headed towards earth, it contains the super dragon from outer space called King Ghidorah, he is thousands of years old, and he is arriving to earth for the first time in his life, he lives in a planet in close by solar system called 'Planet X', he had destroyed millions of planets in his life, and earth is next on his list.

 **Please don't forget to review this story guys, thank you and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party and Infant Island

During the same day, when Godzilla became king and his battle with Mothra, it was night time at 8:00 pm on Monster Island, Rodan has just awoken from unconsciousness, when Godzilla has gotten back from the fight with Mothra. "Hey Godzilla, how was that fight with the moth? Did you kill her?" Anguirus asked and Godzilla shook his head.

"No, the fight was just called off, for some reason she really cared for me, she said that she is sorry about my dad's death, I have no idea who she is, I forgot her name, and why she came to fight me, she said that she defends humans, she keeps on asking me, why do I have to attack humans, they have done nothing to me." Godzilla said as he lied against a mountain.

"Really...what did you say back?" Anguirus said as he really got interested about his story.

"I told her everything why I hate them, you know why I hate them so I don't need to explain again." Godzilla said and Anguirus nodded his head with a curious look on his face.

"I have a feeling that you will see her again, but anyways, Rodan has woken up, you want to start the party now?" Angurius asked.

"Yes I do want to get it started, but where is Rodan?" He asked as he looked around him to try to see him.

"He is right over there right in his cave, he is upset that he is not king he was really close to becoming one." Anguirus said as he pointed at Rodan looking out from his cave.

"Okay I'll go talk to him." He said and he walked away from Anguirus and walked towards Rodan who is staring at the sky above him.

"What's up Rodan, how are you doing? Is everything going fine?" Godzilla called Rodan as he went near him and then once he gets next to him, Rodan turned his face to him.

"Oh, What's up Godzilla, I'm doing good, you happy to be king huh? I was so close to be king, I really thought I had you, until you've caught me by the neck and choked me until I fainted." Rodan replied back with a frustrated face and Godzilla laughed a bit.

"I know how it feels when guys are so close to become champions, and I'm with you on that" Godzilla smirked and Rodan gave out a small smile

"Really?" He said with a small smile on his face while Godzilla still had a smirk.

"Nope, not really." He began to laugh quietly and Rodan groaned in annoyance while he clenched his teeth

"Can we just forget this and eat some of the nuclear energy that you've brought here, I'm starving. I've also heard that you got in a fight with a butterfly or a moth thing, whatever it was." Rodan said as he tried to change the subject to make Godzilla stop making fun of him.

"Yeah I forgot her name, she protects humans though, I don't know why, I thought anyone who is with the humans are against me, and she acted like she cares for me, she didn't want to fight me, she wanted to help me, I told her I don't need help, and I was like what the freak, why was she trying to be so nice to me?" Godzilla said and Rodan lifted his shoulders as an I don't know answer.

"I really don't know and I really don't care, I just want to eat food." What Rodan asked impatiently.

"Okay, but the first thing we need to do is eat because most of the guys here are hungry and haven't ate for weeks." Godzilla said and Rodan nodded his head.

"Yeah and I'm one of them, so where is it?" He asked while he looked all around him and Godzilla crossed his arms and he pointed to where the nuclear energies are.

"They are right over there, just don't absorb it too much, leave some for everyone else." Godzilla told him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rodan said as he grabbed the nuclear energy and began to absorb it.

"Hey Rodan, leave some for me." Anguirus called out as he came to the feast with Rodan, same with every other monster except for King Caesar.

"King Ceasar, you don't want to eat radiation?" Godzilla asked him as he grabbed an energy plant and offered him one and Caesar shook his head for no as an answer, he the only monster in the island that is not exposed from radiation

"No thank you, I don't radiation, I don't even have to eat anything at all, I am more of an ancient guardian than an animal." King Caesar replied back and Godzilla gave a curious look with one eye raised.

"Um... okay can you tell me your story about your past?" Godzilla asked curiously as he begins to absorb the radiation plant he has in his hands and his dorsal spines glowed blue.

"Okay, one thousand years ago, I was the guardian of Azumi family, I could only be summoned by an ancient song that the people that I protect to awaken me to protect them from any beasts that attack them, so now in the present time, they don't need my help anymore so I moved in here with ya'll, I live here because you guys are my friends, I rather have friends than being lonely." King Caesar explained the whole story to Godzilla while he made a determined face.

"Huh, that was an interesting story, so you used to protect humanity huh?" Godzilla added and King Caesar shook his.

"Um... not exactly, I just protected a group of people that's it, but I am not against humanity like you are. But I'm going to sleep now, I am tired, I'll see you tomorrow, Godzilla." King Caesar replied and he walked back into his cave to go to sleep.

After the monsters finished eating they all decide what they want to do in the party. "So guys, what game to you want to play?" Godzilla asked the entire group, and the entire group thought about what to play.

"Hey, how about soccer, you know we use Anguirus as the ball when he rolls into a ball." Baragon suggested and Anguirus looked at him with a sternness expression on his face.

"What! No, no, no, I hate that game, my back always aches after the game is over, I hate being the ball. How about a race." Anguirus suggested and Rodan shook his head.

"Man, you really can't think of a fun game can't you, Anguirus my spiky buddy. How about we play rock volley ball, everyone!" Rodan suggested with a smirk and everyone agreed.

"Yeah we'll play it, hey can someone find at least three boulders so we can play?" Godzilla commanded and Anguirus and Rodan went to go find three boulders.

After Rodan and Anguirus found three boulders, they went to the group and they kept one to play with and leave the other two aside for spares incase they loose one.

"Okay, I will be the first team captain. Who will be the second captain?" Godzilla says out loud as he grabbed the boulder.

"I'll be the second captain, I want to play against Godzilla this time." Anguirus said as he raised his hand

Onetime during the middle of the game, it has only been 10 minutes after they've started, Anguirus hits the boulder so hard into Godzilla's left knee by accident, and Godzilla fell on the ground and growled in pain.

"Ah, my freaking knee!" Godzilla roared in pain as he fell on the ground and he turned his face to Anguirus while he winced in pain. "Anguirus! What the freak!" As Godzilla winced in pain while looking at Anguirus.

"Whoops, my bad Godzilla, I didn't mean it. I guess I hit it too hard that it got out of balance." Anguirus said to him as he helped him up from the ground.

"That alright Anguirus, I'm tired, lets go to sleep already, it is almost midnight." Godzilla says after he got up from the ground holding the pain on his left knee.

"Okay we'll do, I'll see you tomorrow Godzilla." Anguirus left to his cave and every other monster does the same, Godzilla stayed up for the longest, thinking about the long day he has just had, he won the tournament to become king, he met a guardian moth, and he had a crazy party with his friends, and now he has to take a good rest.

"Man what a crazy long day I've just had, wow." He whispered to himself as he looked at the glowing stars in the dark sky of the night.

"But one thing I'm so curious about, is who the hell is that moth I've met earlier in the afternoon." He began thinking about Mothra, he doesn't know her name yet, but he is really curious about the guardian moth, he is thinking why does she protect human, that the answer what he wants to know.

"Ah, I'll find out soon, as soon as I find where she lives, but where do moths like to live in?" Godzilla thought to himself as he went inside his dark cave to go to sleep while he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go to sleep now." He thought as he lied down on the ground and closed his eyes and quickly falls asleep in the dark cave, the same cave where he hatched from his egg, he still has the egg shell from the egg he was in against the cave wall, just for memories so he can keep to remember from when when he was a baby.

* * *

Two weeks later after the party celebration, on infant island, Mothra had been listening to Godzilla's thoughts and emotions throughout the 2 weeks when she had met him, she has physic powers, she keeps hearing that he regrets being what he was, she wants to help him with his life, she wants to make him happy, she calls her fairies for a request that she wants them to do, after a few moments, the shobijin appeared right in front of her and she looked down at them.

" _What do we need to do, our guardian_?" They spoke in unison telepathically to her.

" _My fairies, can you please contact Godzilla? I want to talk to him?_ " She said telepathically and they nodded.

" _Are you going to tell him about your true feelings for him._ " They asked telepathically and she shook her head.

" _No not yet, first, I want to become a good friend of his first, so he can know me more, I already know about him because I can read his thoughts and emotions, I want to tell him that I am not his enemy._ " She replied back telepathically with a calm and smooth voice.

" _As you wish, our guardian angel._ " They spoke telepathically and they faded out of her cave and she rested her body on the ground and waited patiently

Suddenly when Godzilla was taking a walk on the beach by himself, he saw two twin women faded in sight in front of his face, they were the shobijins the fairies of Mothra, he give a very close eye on them and then he growled at them. "Humans? I hate Humans. Get off of my island." He growled in a cold voice thinking they are humans, he tried to grab them to squash them but he couldn't touch them, like they are in a hologram.

"Why can't I grab you so I can crush you?" He complained with a raging tone while he tries to grab them with his massive hands but eventually he stopped.

" _We can understand every word you say through your roars, Godzilla. And we understand your hate on humanity_ " The Shobijin said in unison telepathically as he gave them a serious look on his face.

"If you are not humans, then what are you, and how do you know my name?" He asked in a cold voice.

" _We will tell you later, but we are the shobijin, we will lead you to infant island, you can take your allies if you wish to._ " They replied in unison telepathically, Godzilla gave them a suspicious look on his face while he turned around and gets his two best friends which are Rodan and Anguirus, he looked back at their location, they're not there anymore, they have disappeared.

"Well that was freaky." He said to himself and then went to go find Anguirus and Rodan, once he finds them, he went Anguirus' cave first and saw Anguirus outside his cave digging a hole to throw his trash and buried it. He notices Godzilla came to see him.

"Oh whats up Godzilla, what do you need?" He asked as Godzilla went next to him.

"Come with me." As he gave the hand sign to follow him.

"What for?" He asked.

"Not now, just follow me." He replied while he rushed his way to Rodan's cave.

"Okay then." Anguirus responded back.

And then Anguirus followed Godzilla to Rodan's cave, once they have got there Rodan was in his cave taking a rest. Godzilla tells Anguirus to wait outside and Godzilla went to his cave, he tapped on Rodan's head and he groaned, he put his index finger on top of his head and shoved it gently to wake him up.

Rodan, wake up, you freaking bird." He shoved his body to wake him up and he finally opened his eyes and he stretched his body as he awoke.

"What do you want Godzilla? Can't you see that I'm trying to take a nap." He said while he yawned.

"Sorry, but I need you to come with me to some island I don't know what it is." Godzilla said as he walked out of Rodan's cave as the they followed him out.

"What island, Godzilla?" Rodan asked.

"I don't know how to explain it." He said while they followed him to the beach where he saw the two fairies.

Once they arrived at the beach, Godzilla was looking side to side until he saw the shobijin floating in the air, waving at them to come.

"Look there they are!" Godzilla pointed at the shobijin for Rodan and Anguirus.

"What the hell are those glowing ladies, are they human?" Anguirus said as he first spotted them.

"No they call themselves...um...the chibichin? I don't know something like that." Godzilla said as they came next to them. "Now can you tell us your story, freak girls." Godzilla said a little angry in the tone he used.

" _Not until we have arrived at Infant island, and that is shobijin for your correction_." They spoke telepathically and they flied over to the ocean and told them to follow them, so the monster group followed them and swam in the sea to what they're leading them to.

"Hey little shobijin, where are you taking us, where did you come from, and why do you want Godzilla for?" Rodan asked them and they ignored his question and Rodan's temper has rised and he clinched his teeth at them in anger.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Rodan roared at them and Godzilla growls at them to defend them.

"Rodan chill out, just wait and be patient man, control your temper!" He shouted at Rodan and Rodan looked back at him with a frown on his face and he faced back forward without an answer. Nobody said a word during the rest of their way to the island.

It has only been 2 hours since they've left monster island and they have still not arrived to Infant Island. "Man, my wings are getting tired, how far is the place you're taking us to." Rodan complained with an exhausted expression on his face while he still tries to glide to rest his wings for a bit.

" _Don't worry, we're almost there, just be patient, our friends._ " The shobijin said telepathically in unison, Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan had no clue what all this is about so they just kept on being silent until they arrive but Rodan kept talking.

Once they've finally arrive there, infant island looked more beautiful than their island, the monsters were amazed about how it looks, the shobijin has leaded them into a cave where the guardian Mothra was resting in the center of the room. She smiled as she saw Godzilla enter his cave, but Godzilla had a surprised look on his face.

"Its...its you, you are that moth I fought two weeks ago." Godzilla said as his face had a baffled expression.

"So we meet again, Godzilla." Mothra replied back with a smile on her face and Godzilla's baffled expression turned into a frown.

"Is this some kind of trap or something? Are you intended on killing us just because we are dangerous, mindless animals, we're to crazy for the humans to handle, huh?" Godzilla said with anger raising in his tone, which made Mothra's smiled dropped down.

"Godzilla please listen to me, you have to understand that I am not your enemy, I would never kill such an innocent creature. You're not a mindless animal, I looked in to your heart and, there is good inside you." She said in a calm voice.

"What? What do you mean, why did you call us here?" He asked while his face is full of sternness.

"I'm glad you've asked me that, Godzilla. I wanted to show you that life is not all about destruction, you can do good things for the earth, I understand your hate towards humanity, but not all of the humans are cruel, some care about the innocence of animals, some humans care about the environment, not all humans are the same, Godzilla. Some of them are kind hearted, think of the love your father had for you, the humans have the same feelings on their children." Mothra told them in a very gentle tone, the monsters began to understand what she is trying to say to them.

"Okay, okay, so you're on our side as well, right.?" Godzilla said with one eye raised and Mothra nodded her head.

"Yes, can we be friends, I might need help too by defending the earth, I am not using ya'll, but please, can you just please leave those humans alone, what they did to you was a long time ago, that was the past, focus on the present and the future, think about what do you want to do with your life." Mothra told him and she smiled again.

"Okay, were friends now, but I forgot your name again, what is it?" Godzilla asked her as he to the entrance and started to walk out of the cave, same as the others.

"My name is Mothra, but can I visit your island with ya'll." Mothra asked them and Godzilla stopped and and turned to her, then nodded his head.

"Okay. But do you want to move in with us or you are just paying a visit?" He asked with a calm tone but he is still frowning.

"I'm just paying a visit, to see how your island looks like." Mothra replied to him and Godzilla nodded.

"Okay, just follow us." Godzilla replied to her answer and she follows them.

"Godzilla, so this is Mothra, huh? She looks...colorful, I expected her to be an ugly giant mutant moth, but she looks nothing like one." Rodan whispered to his ear as they're walking to the beach.

"I know, but she is not a mutant like us." He whispered back.

"I know she is not, but I expected her to be a mutant." He replied back, and the monster swam through the sea, towards monster island which they are going to arrive in about 2 hours later.

* * *

Mean while in outer space, the large meteor is about 2 days towards earth, the evil King Ghidorah inside the meteor, can feel he is getting closer, and he is really looking forward to taking over the earth and destroying it.

"Finally I have long last waited to destroying this planet earth, and now the time has finally come." He thought to himself with a grin on all three of his faces. The middle head does the talking and fighting, while the other two can't talk but can fight. "I heard there was a guardian that protects it, I'm pretty sure that the guardian is no match for me, nothing can take me on." He thought.


	6. Chapter 6: The Three Headed Beast Part 1

**In this chapter, the action begins with the first villain in the series, King Ghidorah, there will be prequels when Godzilla fights some villains and what he did in his past before this time setting of this story, there are other villains he met before he met King Ghidorah, like Megaguirus , Titanosaurus and few more, but what I meant is that Ghidorah is the first to appear in the story installments. I will think about the next villian for the sequel, or maybe someone can suggest me some villains. But enjoy the chapter, and thank you.**

After the first day Godzilla and his buddies has first arrived to Infant Island, and when Mothra first came to monster island, they just showed her around the island, introduce her to all the monsters who live on Monster Island, and then later on, she left back to Infant Island. But then 2 days later, the meteor has crashed near , and the military forces of Japan has sent expedition teams to investigate it. The meteor will spawn in King Ghidorah in a few hours, the first time he's ever arrived to Earth in his life, the meteor is glowing yellow when it landed, the expedition team were very curious for what it is, they've never seen anything like it, and they are nervous at the same time, they don't know what to expect for what will happen with it later on.

30 minutes later at Monster Island, Godzilla has felt the mysterious meteor that has just crashed near Mt. Fuji, Godzilla became very interested about the meteor fall, it attracted him, so he went to tell his friends about what he felt. He first came to Anguirus' place to tell him what he felt and what is attracting him. "Anguirus? Are you in here?" As Godzilla walked into the dark cave, but then a moment later, he heard a voice that called his name, he recognizes the voice that it was Anguirus' own voice. "Anguirus, where are you?" As he tried to look through the shadows.

"Hey I'm right here, Godzilla. Just tell me what you want and I'll listen, I'll always do things for you, old friend." Anguirus told him as he came next to him. "But anyways, why did you call me up? I was just taking a nap." He added while he rubbed his eyes and yawned in tiredness.

"I felt a meteor hit the earth, so I came here to ask you to come with me to check it out." He said to him and Anguirus lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really? You came here to tell me about some stupid meteor crash? Why are you so attracted to it?" He said while while he tried not to laugh and Godzilla rolled his eyes.

"But his one feels different, like there is some living thing inside it, something I have never sensed before, and I'm interested about it."He said and Anguirus shook his head for an answer.

"Maybe that's Mothra's job to check on it, she protects the earth, and you want to do the job for her?" He told him and then Godzilla fluttered his eyes in irritation.

"I'm not defending the earth, I don't feel any danger in it, I just want to check the damn thing out, and I don't want to come alone." He raised his voice a little and Anguirus rolled his eyes and growled in irritation.

'Oh for the love of...fine I'll go with you, and this better be worth it." He said with an angry and walked out of the cave, Godzilla glared at him and clinched his teeth and made a small growl.

"Sometimes Anguirus just gets on my nerves, for real, he may be my best friend, but sometimes he is annoying." Godzilla thought as he walked out of Anguirus' cave with a frown on his face in irritation, he saw Anguirus sitting down, waiting for him to give the order, he came up to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let go." Godzilla added and Anguirus clinched his teeth.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me where this meteor crashed and I'll go to it. Anguirus replied back with an angry tone while clinching his teeth and Godzilla made an expressionless face.

"Oh, my mistake. Um...it is over at...Mt. Fuji, now lets get moving." Godzilla said and he walked into the sea, Anguirus followed him and swam with him to cross the sea to go to where Mt. Fuji is.

* * *

1 hour later at Mt. Fuji with the meteor, the meteor began flashing rapidly, it spooked the investigation crew, thinking that it is going to explode, so they backed 100 meters away from it. The meteor is almost ready to unleash the space dragon of terror, the meteor also began to shake slowly, King Ghidorah is almost out.

"Oh my god! What is happening!" One member of the crew shouted in fear.

"How should I know! Lets just get the hell out of here!" The leader of the crew shouted in fear and the others began to run back to the copter. As soon as they get inside the helicopter, the pilot begins to fly the copter, and fly away from Mt. Fuji.

And 20 minutes after the investigation crew has retreated, the large meteor begins to explode, the meteor makes a huge explosion, and then after the smoke and fire faded out, a giant golden winged three headed dragon appeared in the same location where the meteor was. King Ghidorah roared ferociously as he flew up in the air and started to destroy the environment. He shoots yellow lasers out of his mouth called gravity beams at the environment, and then he saw a city in the distance and flew towards it.

"Hehehehe...this world is mine, I can do whatever I want with it, I rule this planet know, now the creatures that inhabits in it can fear me! King Ghidorah roared viciously and he began to shoot gravity beams at everything he sees, killing animals, people, plants and destroying the environment and some buildings.

* * *

Now meanwhile in Infant Island, the shobijin gasped in fear as they sensed King Ghidorah, killing innocent lives and animals, and destroying the earth. They quickly rushed to Mothra's cave, but they found her sleeping on her platform, then they began to sing their song to call their guardian for help.

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

 _Mosura ya Mosura_

 _Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

 _Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku yaanmu_

Mothra hears the Shobijin, singing her song and then she awakens from her sleep, as the glowing blue in her eyes begin to fade in, she gazed down at the Shobijin and they looked up at her. " _Mothra, you must save the world, an evil beast has arrived to destroy it, you must stop it from destroying this beloved planet before its too late._ " The Shobijin said telepathically and she gasped after what the Shobijin told her, she then flap her colorful wings and took off into the air. But the Shobijin called her name and she stopped for a moment and she turns her head towards them. "Wait Mothra! This monster is very powerful, you may not handle it alone, you may need some assistance." The Shobijin added telepathically and Mothra nodded her head and she turns her head away from them.

" _I'll call Godzilla and the others for help, Godzilla may not be a guardian, but he still has good in his heart, so as the others._ " Mothra said telepathically as she rushed out of her cave and flew over to the ocean and starts to look for Godzilla and the others.

Back with Godzilla and Anguirus, they've finally made it to Tokyo, Godzilla stops feeling the meteor's senses anymore, he is feeling nothing at all. "Um...Angy, I don't feel the meteor anymore, it feels like it is destroyed." As Godzilla says that, Anguirus slaps himself in the forehead in frustration.

"So we came all the way here for nothing, next time don't ask me anymore, ask Rodan instead, I'm going home." Anguirus said and he tunrs back to the ocean, but Godzilla screams out his name, and Anguirus clinches his teeth and turns back to Godzilla. "What now! Can you ever get a break!" Anguirus roars at Godzilla in anger.

"Anguirus look, who is that?" Godzilla points at a golden dragon destroying the city in the distance and Anguirus raises his eyebrows as he sees the flying dragon in the distance.

"Oh so it looks like we didn't came here for nothing. So what are we going to do with that guy?" Anguirus asked and Godzilla smirks after he asks him that and he turns to him with a small laugh and walks next to him.

"Lets go pick on that guy, he is doing MY job, nobody destroys Tokyo but ME or without my permission, Tokyo is there for ME to destroy, nobody else, Tokyo is MY city, it made me like this, with their nuclear bombs." He said and they started to walk towards King Ghidorah who is flying in the air while shooting gravity beams at buildings and destroying military vehicles. The walked closer enough for King Ghidorah to notice them, Ghidorah gave out a loud and aggressive roar then flew down and landed on the ground to confront them. Anguirus and Godzilla bared their teeth and angrily growled at the three headed alien dragon, Ghidorah does the same at them with all three of his heads.

"So you must be the guardian who seeks to protect this planet, I am King Ghidorah, the king of terror! And you two are both on my kill list as I destroy this planet earth!" King Ghidorah roared at the with a horrifying screech, but Godzilla and Anguirus did not feel afraid, they just kept baring their teeth.

"King Ghidorah huh? But you think we're guardians? Me? Us? We are not Guardians, we are just animals that seem to be very big, if you are looking to kill the guardian of earth, then I'm afraid you came to the wrong beings." Anguirus growled at Ghidorah who clinched his teeth in rage.

"I came to you? You came to me, so I assumed that you are guardians that protects humanity and the planet itself." King Ghidorah replied and Godzilla opened his mouth wide in surprise and irritation.

"We don't protect humans, I attack humans, I've always hated humans, and we are not guardians, we just came to you to tell you that this city is only here for me to destroy! And nobody wrecks this city...but me! I am King of the monsters!" Godzilla roars at Ghidorah ferociously and Ghidorah's middle head smirked and laughed.

"You, king of the monsters?! Hehehehehe, you got to be joking, don't make me laugh, I am king of the monsters, you are just some mutant dinosaur that thinks he is king. But anyways...tell me your name?" King Ghidorah laughed as he insulted Godzilla and Godzilla clinches his teeth full of rage and anger, he hates when other monsters insult him.

"The name is Godzilla and this guy right here is Anguirus, and you think you're king of the monsters!? I've rightfully earned the place to be king of the monsters by winning a freaking tournament!" Godzilla roars and Ghidorah's smirk disappeared into a angry and hateful expression.

"But you haven't faced a worthy opponent like me to be king, to me...you're not king of the monsters until you've beat me in a battle, one on one!" King Ghidorah roared hatefully at Godzilla and Anguirus.

"Godzilla, so should I stand aside to watch you fight, but what should I do if you are loosing?" Anguirus asked and Godzilla came closer to his ear and started to whisper for what his plan is.

"Anguirus, if you see me loosing, then attack Ghidorah from behind so I can gain back the upper hand, we need to show him who he is messing with, he needs to be taught a lesson. Now step aside, this fight might be rough. Oh, if Mothra comes here, then tell her to not interfere with this battle, I need to show him that I'm king of the monsters. Got it?"Godzilla explained and Angurius nodded his head. "Alright, go step aside." And Godzilla said and he turned to King Ghidorah who is wondering what they're planning, but he has full confidence that he is going to beat and kill Godzilla.

"So what were you saying to him?" Ghidorah asked with a smirk on his faces but Godzilla ignored his question and just wanted to get to the fight, so he does he fighting pose as he is ready to battle as Anguirus watches aside.

Godzilla shoots his atomic breath at King Ghidorah, it does decent damage to him, and King Ghidorah shoots gravity beams from all three of his heads straight at Godzilla, Godzilla and King Ghidorah still remain on their feet while roaring at each other with anger and hate towards each other, Godzilla once again fires his atomic breath at him as he aims for his middle head but the middle head ducks down to dodge it, and Godzilla growls in anger and irritation and then he charges towards Ghidorah to lay a smack down on him. Once Godzilla gets in contact, he tries to push King Ghidorah to the ground with all his force and muscle, but Ghidorah pushes back and Godzilla struggles to move foward, Ghidorah pushes him off with his feet and the left head bites Godzilla's left shoulder and the right head bites the right shoulder, and electricity bursts out from Ghidorah's left and right heads while biting his shoulders, he was using the electric bite, Godzilla screams while he was shocking him, but he manages to push Ghidorah off of him. Godzilla's dorsal spines glowed blue and a blue light appeared in his mouth and shortly, a big blue beam of energy, called the atomic breath shoots out from his mouth and hits King Ghidorah straight in the chest, after Ghidorah gets hit in the chest by the atomic breath, he flies in the air and starts to shoot gravity beams rapidly at Godzilla, Godzilla gets forced backwards as he gets hit by the gravity beams, after Ghidorah stops shooting gravity beams, he flies down towards Godzilla, and kicks him in the face with his left foot and forces Godzilla in the ground, and Ghidorah lands on the ground right next to his fallen opponent and then he starts to stomp on Godzilla with both of his feet rapidly. "Godzilla, you have finally met your match! You are no king, I am the real king of the monsters, and now you will suffer and then die from the hands of me, hahahaha." Ghidorah roars as he violently stomps on Godzilla with both of his feet at the same time.

Anguirus watches in horror as his best friend is dying from the alien dragon, and then he frowns his eyebrows, he wouldn't want to see his best friend die like this, so he comes into the battle to attack King Ghidorah as he bites one of his tails. Ghidorah screams in pain as he felt pain on one of his tails, he turns his middle head around, and saw Anguirus biting his tail, all three of his heads to to focus on Anguirus and each head bites on to Anguirus' legs and he picks him up from the ground and Ghidorah uses the electric bite to shock Anguirus while he is holding him in the air, Anguirus screams in pain while he is being shocked by the electric bite, and then Ghidorah drops Anguirus on the ground, knocked unconscious, Godzilla still struggles to get back up to help his best friend, but then Ghidorah came to him and then steps on Godzilla head with his foot and squeezes his head with his foot with all his force, Godzilla screams in pain and agony as his face is being squashed by Ghidorah's foot, he is defenseless at the point, and then Ghidorah then begins to deliver the finishing blow. "Godzilla, get ready to meet your demise, oh yeah, and this earth can say hello to the true king of the monsters!" Godzilla clinches his teeth in anger and pain as he really wants to kill him so badly, but he is defenseless and couldn't get up.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Three Headed Beast Part 2

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story, I might right a prequel next, or the sequel, or I can just do both at the same time, I have already decided about the next villains in both the sequel and prequel, in the sequel I have decided Orga and Biollante, and King Kong will not be a villain, but Kong and Godzilla will not be friends though, they will hate each other. And there will be an OC that will be Godzilla's brother, but I haven't though of a name yet, can someone help me with the name, like that relates to Godzilla's name. But enjoy the next chapter everyone, lets see if Godzilla can fight off King Ghidorah without getting himself killed.**

"Now Godzilla, any last words before your meaningless life comes to an end?" Ghidorah said in an evil smirk as he squeezes Godzilla's head and is getting ready to unleash his gravity beams at full power at Godzilla ignores his question who is wincing in pain.

"Anguirus! Anguirus! Get up before this guy kills me! Wake up!" Godzilla yells in pain as he looks over to towards Anguirus who is unconscious and didn't respond ,and then King Ghidorah chuckles.

"Hehehehe, your friend there is knocked out after I shocked him with my electric bite, nobody can save you Godzilla, its over, I've won, I'm the true king of the monsters, but I'm giving you a chance to live, join me and become my servant, so we both can conquer the universe together and nothing can stand in our way, we can both destroy humanity and the earth together, or you'll just die there helplessly in pain! So what will you decide, Godzilla?" King Ghidorah asked him to join him and Godzilla kept clinching his teeth in anger and rage even when Ghidorah is squishing his head with his foot.

"I'll never work for you, Ghidorah! I'll kill you for this! Do you think I can get beaten easily, huh? You'll not get away with this! Do you hear me!?" Godzilla roared as he tries to push Ghidorah's foot off of his neck slowly.

"It's fate, Godzilla, don't try and fight it!" King Ghidorah said as he notices that Godzilla is still trying to fight back. "I have already gotten away with it, you've lost, now you'll suffer!" Ghidorah roared as he begins to deliver his finishing blow, but suddenly, two beams hits behind the back of King Ghidorah, Ghidorah makes a face full of rage as he turns his heads around to see who shot him, and then he saw a giant moth with colorful wings who slammed its wings in his body and that made him toppled off from Godzilla who is on the ground in pain, and he felt another force that hits him behind his back that felt like sharp claws and that forced him to move forward but remained on his feet, he turned to see who opposes him and saw a giant pteranodon is what hit him with its talons on its feet, and the pteranodon and the giant moth came and landed next to Godzilla who is struggling to get up from the ground.

"Guys, what took you so long? Its about time you've showed up." Godzilla said as he made a smile on his face in excitement as he noticed Rodan and Mothra that came to rescue him and Anguirus.

"Godzilla, are you alright? I was really worrying about you, I'm glad you're okay, I couldn't find you on monster island to ask you to help me, and I brought Rodan with me to defend the earth and searching for you." Mothra added in a soothing voice as she gently placed her tiny hand on Godzilla's head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but anyways, back me up here and help me deal with this guy, I can't believe I am losing at a fight, nobody was able to beat me until now." Godzilla said as he pointed at King Ghidorah who was clinching his teeth as hard as he can with rage and anger and was growling.

"Oh dude, who is that guy, he looks tough, and he was beating you and Anguirus up at the same time? I'm nervous about fighting this guy, man." Rodan said with a nervous face and Godzilla rolled his eyes.

"His name is King Ghidorah, just go attack him or something, before he gets away, he'd also knocked Anguirus unconscious and he is defenseless, go back him up too, and when I get up, let me deal Ghidorah." Godzilla explained and Rodan nodded his head as Godzilla stared at Ghidorah while he making an angry look.

Mothra and Rodan looked at the evil dragon, known as King Ghidorah and then Mothra gave out a loud chirp to Ghidorah. "You are the one who is wrecking unwanted havoc in this planet, we will not let you cause anymore damage than you've already did, King Ghidorah." Mothra screeched angrily at the alien dragon who is smirking with a soft laugh.

"Heheheh, who are you? Are you the guardian I keep on hearing about? If that is so, then you'll die from my wrath!" Ghidorah growled while making a fierceful face at Mothra who is confronting him.

"I am the guardian of the earth, my name is Mothra, and I'm going to give you your only warning, leave the earth and come back from where you came from, or you'll regret for what you did to this innocent planet and the innocent people." Mothra chirped out and Ghidorah clinched his teeth.

"How dare you order me to do something, I'm king of the monsters! But right now, I don't have the time to deal with you earth monsters, right now I have an entire planet to set in flames, humans to kill, and after that, I'll deal with ya'll later." King Ghidorah said as he flew up in the air and he took off from their location, and begins wrecking havoc on the environment and cities. Mothra attempts to go after him but Godzilla called her name.

"Wait Mothra! Slow down, let me get up at least." Godzilla called her and she turns back towards to him as she sighed and then she slowly flew towards him and lands right besides him.

"What is it Godzilla? I'm trying to defend the earth from Ghidorah. And why did you call me up? She asked him and Godzilla gets up from the ground slowly as he groans and Rodan stood besides Anguirus trying to wake him up while watching Ghidorah flying away while shooting out gravity beams at everything he sees.

"Wait until I recover, I want to be part of the action, wait until I recover. I don't think you and Rodan are strong enough to face him alone." Godzilla said as he winces in pain as he holds the side of his head.

"You'll be okay, I wish I can do something to help recover you." Mothra said as she in a soothing voice and Godzilla rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Mothra, just don't go after him until I regain my strength and energy, he was really kicking my ass." Godzilla said as he finally gets up on his feet while shaking his head.

"Godzilla, Anguirus is finally waking up, he is moving." Rodan said as he pointed to Anguirus who is groaning and slightly opened his eyes.

"Anguirus, are you okay, buddy, I thought he'd killed you after he did that lightning attack on you, are you okay?" Godzilla asked him as he came to him and helped him up from the ground, and Anguirus holds the pain on his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a little headache. I couldn't believe my eyes, that Ghidorah guy was really beating you Godzilla, nobody was able to beat you, nobody was strong enough to overpower you, until that King Ghidorah guy had came up to you." Anguirus said in a shocking tone as he shook his head, and Godzilla and Rodan both nodded.

"I know, that guy was strong, I'm still not giving up on killing him, he is my kill, and I want him dead." Godzilla said in a bone chilling voice as he stares into the horizon where King Ghidorah left off to while Mothra stared at Godzilla.

"Godzilla, you're not really doing this for the earth and humanity, are you?" Mothra added as she made a slightly saddened face and Godzilla shook his head.

"I am doing this for the earth, heh, but I'm not doing this for the humans, I hate them, I don't care if King Ghidorah kills them, they deserve death anyways. And what makes you say that I'm not doing this to protect the earth?" Godzilla replied and Mothra crossed her arms while her eyes fluttered.

"You can't hide your thoughts from me, Godzilla, I can read your thoughts and emotions, and it looks like that you're fighting against King Ghidorah more for vengeance and revenge rather than defending the earth. And you were speaking the truth about the humans, but they're innocent beings, how could you ever say that about them?" Mothra said in a calm voice as she makes a serious face, and Godzilla gasped as he made a shocking face.

"Hey, humans are evil little monsters, they're not innocent at all. And how do you know what I'm thinking?" He replied as he raised his voice slightly .

"I'm a psychic, I can even speak to you telepathically in your mind." Mothra answered Godzilla's questions.

"Oh, so that is how you know all about me, and that is how you know what I'm thinking." Godzilla said in a shocking tone and Mothra nodded her head.

"So can we go after King Ghidorah before he destroys more of the earth? Please Godzilla, do it for the earth, the earth is in danger, and if it is destroyed then how will we survive without it? How will we live, the earth is a precious thing, we live in it, this is our home, and I will defend it no matter what, you should do the same thing too. And humanity " Mothra said to Godzilla and Rodan and Anguirus nodded in agreement.

"Hmmmm...I don't know? Vengeance and revenge is one of the best things I've ever known in life." Godzilla replied and Mothra frowned her face.

"She's right Godzilla, we will be nothing if earth is destroyed, we would all be dead, and whats the point in revenge, dude?" Rodan said as he raised his wing, and Anguirus nodded.

"Yeah, there is no point about doing it for vengeance and revenge, come on Godzilla, do it for your best friends, we are all you've got in your life, you can't just do it for yourself." Angurius added and Godzilla began to think about for what they've just said to him about there is no point about revenge and vengeance.

"Okay guys, I'm understand this, but...you guys want me to let King Ghidorah get away with is after for what he has done to me?" Godzilla said with a little irritation in his tone.

"Godzilla, revenge is not worth getting, revenge is not for us, and the thing I've been facing for the past few weeks after I've fought you...is love." Mothra said as Godzilla glazed at her with an confused face and Rodan and Anguirus opened their mouths wide open in shock.

"Love? What do you mean about love?" Godzilla said with a confused tone and an awkward face as well as Mothra blushes a little.

"Godzilla, I've been wanting to tell you this, but...no I can't tell you this." She said while she blushed and Godzilla made a serious face at her.

"Well, go on, just tell me what you're going to say." Godzilla said as Mothra blushes slightly more and Rodan and Anguirus giggled quietly.

"Well...I-I love you." Mothra said shyly as she blushes red in her cheeks and she begins to hide her face with her wing and Rodan and Anguirus laughed loudly.

"What the freak? You...you love me? Nobody has ever loved me before. But why? I've hated you when we've met, and now you're in love?" Godzilla asked as he made a shocking face while Mothra giggled and Anguirus and Rodan kept laughing.

"Well, because you're so cute when you're nice, I really love how nice you are to me when we've became friends, and that is not all, I've felt sorrow for you when you've said that your father died, he was the only member in your family, but he has died, you've wanted to sleep peacefully, but you couldn't anymore, I've ended up crying for you, you're just a poor creature that doesn't deserve to live like that, and that is how I've fell in love with you." Mothra said as she blushed, and Godzilla had his mouth wide open.

"Well? Hmm...maybe not now, I'll think about it, I'm actually didn't expect you to love me, but we'll talk about this later, but right now I am focused on killing King Ghidorah and that is all I want today. Okay?" Godzilla said to her in a calm tone and she nodded her head. "Alright, lets get moving guys, we have a dragon to get revenge on, um...I mean uh, we have a world to save from King Ghidorah. And all we need to do is follow his trail of the destroyed environment that he destroyed, and the destroyed environment should lead us right to him." Godzilla said to everyone and they all followed Godzilla to follow the trail of destroyed environments and cities where Ghidorah left behind.

20 minutes has passed by since Godzilla and the others followed Ghidorah's trail, Rodan came close to Godzilla's ear "Godzilla, what are you thinking about what Mothra said to you? I'm feeling a queen of the monsters coming by real soon." Rodan whispered to his ear as he smirked and Godzilla fluttered his eyes and groaned in irritation at Rodan.

"Shut up Rodan, I really don't want to talk about that right now, that has left me speechless, I'd never expect that to happen, just keep your mouth shut and find King Ghidorah before he destroys the world." Godzilla said in irritation as he tries to keep his voice calm while following the trail.

"Fine, I was just asking, man." Rodam replied and then he flies up higher in the air and flies at higher speeds, the pteranodon looks out so he could spot King Ghidorah.

"Rodan! Do you see him somewhere!?" Godzilla yelled up to him in the air and Rodan looked down to him and he shook his head.

"Nope, not yet!" He responded and looked out again so he can find him.

"Keep looking out for him, we can't lose him!" Godzilla responded to Rodan and Rodan nodded his head at Godzilla. Then Rodan flew in higher speeds and flew way ahead from the group.

"Mothra, how old are you? I've never asked for your age." Godzilla asked curiously as Mothra turns to him as she is flying forward on following Ghidorah's trail.

"I'm over 50 thousand years old." Mothra responded with a small smiled at Godzilla and Godzilla gasped in surprise.

"50 thousand years old? My god you are old...how come your voice sounds like you're so much younger than your age?" Godzilla said in a surprised tone as Mothra gave a giggle.

"My species don't work out like that, divine moths like me don't age over time, so I stay at this age forever as long as I live. The only time I age is in my larval stage." Mothra replied and Godzilla raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Larval stage? What is a larval stage?" He asked curiously with an eyebrow raised to Mothra.

"Well, a larval stage is part of a life cycle of most insects in the world, in my larval stage, I am a caterpillar, that is when I am a baby, and later on, I can cocoon myself whenever I get big and old enough, and then when I get out from my cocoon

"Anguirus, are you ready to get up now, buddy? hmm, are Rodan and I basically the younger ones?" Godzilla asked him and Anguirus nodded his head.

"Yes, I think I've caught my breathe already." Anguirus replied as he took a deep breathe and breathed his breath out. "Lets go find Ghidorah before he reaches the other side of the world." Angurius said as he gets up on his four feet while Godzilla and Mothra nodded and they continued their search for King Ghidorah as they followed the trail.

* * *

2 hours later, King Ghidorah has reached Osaka, he has destroyed half of the city already, the military force were overpowered as they could do nothing to stop him, Ghidorah. "Foolish humans, can't you see that you're powerless to defend against me, I'm to powerful for all of you, I'm the king of the monsters!" King Ghidorah gave out a ferocious roar as he fired gravity beams at every building, vehicle and human he sees." And finally a beam has hit Ghidorah behind his back, he turns around with an angry expression on all his heads as he growls and saw a giant pteranodon attacking him with its beak, it was Rodan who attacked Ghidorah.

"Ahhh...get off of me you bird brain. As I said, I don't have time for you earth monsters!" Ghidorah yelled in frustration as Rodan laughed a bit as he is pecking Ghidorah's middle head with his beak.

"No can do King Ghidorah, I'm defending the earth, bro! And you will not mess up this planet, man. You mess with this planet, you mess with me." Rodan replied with a smirk as he is pecking him and Ghidorah growled in irritation.

"Oh yeah, I'll make you get off." Ghidorah said as he fired his gravity beams into Rodan and he gets pushed back, Rodan fired his uranium beam at Ghidorah, Ghidorah flew towards Rodan and attempts to bite him but Rodan moves out of the way and fired his uranium beam again straight into his back. Ghidorah fired his gravity beams at Rodan which causes him to almost to lose control of flight but he was lucky enough to gain back control. Rodan uses his sonic wave attack and forces Ghidorah to almost lose balance, Ghidorah bites Rodan's leg and uses the electric bite which shocks through Rodan's body, Rodan screams as he is being shocked by Ghidorah's electric bite and Ghidorah bought him down all the way to the ground.

"Any last words, you stupid bird?" Ghidorah said as he is using the electric bite on Rodan's leg as he is screaming.

"I'm not a bird, I'm a pteranodon, bro!" Rodan replied as he screams in pain as he is being shocked.

"Whatever!" Ghidorah replied and then suddenly a blue beam hits Ghidorah from behind, and causes him to let go of Rodan and Rodan landed on the ground, Ghidorah lands on the ground on his feet and he growls in anger. "Why do ya'll keep on doing that?! Every time I'm not aware, someone hits me from behind! Its getting really annoying!" Ghidorah roared in anger and irritation as he turns around andsees Godzilla who shot the atomic breath at his back, and Anguirus and Mothra who stand right beside Godzilla and all confronted King Ghidorah.

"Its over King Ghidorah! You're outnumbered, so I suggest you get out of this planet before you'll regret it!" Godzilla roared ferociously as he bares his teeth in full rage at Ghidorah.

"Don't you ever give up!? It's over! You know I'm stronger than you'll ever be! Why even try to face me again?" King Ghidorah roars ferociously at Godzilla as they both confront each other.

"Guys, stay back and watch, let me deal with King Ghidorah alone again, I want everyone to see which one of us is the true king." Godzilla said as he steps forward to confront King Ghidorah.

"Godzilla, you might lose again, I am not letting you do this alone, and I don't want to lose you neither." Mothra said as she tries to stop Godzilla by holding him by his arm, and Godzilla stops and turns his head to her.

"Back off Mothra, I want this rematch more than anything right now, just sit back and watch this fight, I wasn't really trying my best at my previous fight with him anyways." Godzilla replied and Mothra nodded her head and she flew to the group who are watching, and Godzilla came face to face with King Ghidorah.

"Godzilla, are you really risking your life to face me? You can't beat me, I have already proven that." Ghidorah said with an evil smirk with a bone chilling voice and Godzilla shook his head with a frown on his face.

"No I'm not risking my life, Ghidorah. I came up to you so I can stop you and save the earth for the first time of my life." Godzilla replied with full confidence inside him and Ghidorah laughed at what he said.

"Heheheh, well how are you going to stop me? Its too late to save the earth, and you'll be destroyed along with it!" King Ghidorah roared and bites Godzilla by the shoulders, Godzilla fights back by punching his chest as hard as he can, Ghidorah lets go of his shoulders and tries push Godzilla with his powerful necks, but Godzilla blocks the necks and keeps on giving him a beating with his fists, Ghidorah then pushes him with his massive wings and Godzilla gets forced away from King Ghidorah, Godzilla clinches his teeth with rage in his eyes, then Godzilla's dorsal spikes has glowed up in blue, preparing for the atomic breath, Godzilla shoots the atomic breath at King Ghidorah and pushes Ghidorah backwards, Ghidorah clinches his teeth and then he unleashes the gravity beams to Godzilla. Godzilla tries to block the beams with his arms, and then Ghidorah flies towards Godzilla and tries to kick him in face, but Godzilla dodges the kick and grabs Ghidorah's foot and pulls him down back to the ground, then Godzilla grabs his necks from behind and bites his back, Ghidorah screams in pain as he gets bitten by the monster king. Ghidorah struggles to break out of the bite, but then Ghidorah uses his strength and size to push Godzilla off from him, Ghidorah then fires the gravity beams at Godzilla and then rams into him and pushes him to the ground, Ghidorah attempts to stomp on Godzilla's head again but then Godzilla caught his foot before he stomps on his head, Godzilla tries to push Ghidorah's foot out, but Ghidorah keeps forcing his foot towards Godzilla's head and eventually, Godzilla forces Ghidorah's foot and then trips Ghidorah with his tail and Ghidorah falls on his back on the ground, then Godzilla gets up from the ground and then walks right next to Ghidorah who is laying on the ground, but then unexpectedly, Ghidorah bursts his gravity beams straight up at Godzilla's face, and Godzilla holds his face in pain while he screams, and then King Ghidorah gets up from the ground and flies towards Godzilla and then, King Ghidorah's left and right heads bites Godzilla's arms and do the electric bite, while the middle head wraps around Godzilla's neck to choke him, Godzilla is being choked and shocked at the same time, Godzilla tries to scream but he is being choked and couldn't scream, hecouldn't do anything, but he figured he's had enough from King Ghidorah, he has a secret nuclear power inside him, so Godzilla's spines glowed blue and then he emited a massive explosion of atomic energy that has blown up from Godzilla's body, called the nuclear pulse, and then King Ghidorah's knocked over far on the ground from the force of the atomic energy from the nuclear pulse, and then Godzilla stepped right aside to his fallen opponent and he looked down at him.

"See Ghidorah, you didn't expect that haven't you? Thought you've had me, huh? Well it turns out you didn't, and that is why I'm king. You've lost, I wasn't really trying my best the other fight with you, guess you've had it all wrong, Ghidorah. So I'm giving you a chance, you leave this planet or I'll blow your heads off your body with my atomic breath." Godzilla said as he puts his foot on top of Ghidorah's upper chest.

"Well, I'm not giving up this planet, I don't go down easily neither." Ghidorah said and then right after he shoots his gravity beams at Godzilla's face and then Godzilla gets forced on the ground and Ghidorah gets up and prepares himself to do the finishing blow. "Get ready to accept your fate, Godzilla! Heheheheheh!" Ghidorah roars at Godzilla as he gets ready for the finishing blow again.

NO! Get off of my friend, you three headed freak!" Rodan roars and then he flies towards the battle to attack King Ghidorah, Rodan fires his uranium beam at Ghidorah's back. King Ghidorah turns around to Rodan who confronts him and then the rest of the group confronted King Ghidorah while Anguirus tries to help Godzilla get up.

"King Ghidorah, you will not win, you're outnumbered, leave the earth while you still have the chance!" Mothra yelled at King Ghidorah while she while she makes a small growl of anger.

"I don't care if I'm outnumbered! I'm never giving up from dominating this earth, I've waited 65 million years to conquer this planet, I've never waited that long to come here and to be defeated by a mutant dinosaur and other earth monsters! Just NO!" King Ghidorah roars at Godzilla's group as they confronted each other while they all roared ferociously.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: A Big Showdown for the Earth

**I might try to put as many action as I can in this** **chapter, but how can King Ghidorah survive a long battle against 4 other monsters, sorry if the chapter is not that long but I really hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review you guys, please don't forget it. And this will not be the final chapter, there might be up to 9-10 chapters in this story, but I hope you guys are enjoying this. but anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you later.**

"Well you've just waisted all that time you've waited, and it will not be worth it, King Ghidorah!" Mothra yelled towards King Ghidorah in anger as she beats her gigantic wings through the air as she is hovering above the ground.

"Ooh, it will be worth it, I promise you that this world will belong to me, and I'll make sure of it!" As all of King Ghidorah's heads all roared towards Mothra ferociously as he stomps the ground leaving cracks in the process.

"Not if we stop you first!" Mothra shouted back towards the golden dragon as she beats her wings faster in anger through the air.

"How are all of you going to me, huh? I will not quit, I will not stop, and I won't rest until this planet bows down before me as it's new ruler!" King Ghidorah shouted in anger towards the monsters. "And I will kill everyone and everything who oppose me!" King Ghidorah added with full of rage in his tone and began to shoot his gravity beams at the monsters, Rodan and Mothra took to the skies, while Godzilla and Anguirus charged at Ghidorah, Godzilla and Anguirus tries to push Ghidorah to the ground with their force, but Ghidorah flies to the air to avoid being pushed to the ground, and then Mothra rams into Ghidorah with her wings, Ghidorah shoots his gravity beams at Mothra who almost lost control of flight, and Mothra shoots beams through her antennas at King Ghidorah, Ghidorah tries to bite Mothra by her wings but she avoids being bitten and she shoots more of her beams from her antennas at him, King Ghidorah tries to ram his massive body into Mothra, but she moves aside to avoid being rammed, Ghidorah growls in frustration. "Hold still you pesky moth!" Ghidorah roared at Mothra. "How rude of you, you're not only evil, but you're so rude!" She chirped back and then Mothra's body begins to glow yellow, she is charging her energy, and then she took off in high speeds straight towards King Ghidorah to do a flash dash, and then she hits him straight in the chest, and Ghidorah begins to fall from the sky while he screams and then he finally landed hard on the ground, making the earth shake. And then Godzilla walks towards King Ghidorah and stomps rapidly on his chest, but then Ghidorah countered by tripping Godzilla, making him crash on the ground, now both monsters are on the ground, Godzilla gets up first, and then Ghidorah gets up second, Godzilla then shot his atomic breath at King Ghidorah in the chest which knocked him back into a building, but he remains on his feet, Ghidorah shoots is gravity beams at Godzilla rapidly, and Godzilla still remained on his feet, Godzilla then walked towards King Ghidorah and then starts to deliver some punches at his chest, Ghidorah tries to fight back by biting his arms to do the electric bite, but Godzilla takes the shocking from his electric bite and keeps on fighting, Godzilla keeps on clawing and scratching his chest leaving bloody scratches on Ghidorah's chest. Ghidorah screams in pain and anger, so he pushed Godzilla away from him.

"You are an impressive fighter, Godzilla, but you are still no match for me! You've haven't even beaten me alone!" Ghidorah roared ferociously at the king of the monsters.

"I'm still king no matter what you say, I don't care what you say, I'm always will be king!" Godzilla shouted back as he roared at his arch-nemesis as he stomped towards him.

"You're just causing your life rather than sparing it, how many times do I have to tell you, you cannot beat me!" King Ghidorah roars back furiously towards the nuclear titan.

"Shut up, Ghidorah, I don't care what you say, and you are wrong, I do believe that I can beat yo one on one, and I will stop you from destroying the earth." Godzilla told him with a furious tone in his voice as he walks closer to Ghidorah.

"Oh, so you are now doing this to protect this planet rather than do a who is the true king of the monsters stand-off." King Ghidorah added in irritation as he waits for Godzilla to come to him.

"Just shut up and fight me!" Godzilla roared as he begins to lay a beating on Ghidorah, Ghidorah bites his shoulders to do an electric bite to shock him, but Godzilla pushes him off and shoots his atomic breath as his dorsal spines lights up with nuclear energy at King Ghidorah which makes him knocked backwards and stumbled his feet and almost falls on the ground, Mothra flies straight towards Ghidorah and unleashes her yellow scale powder on King Ghidorah, Ghidorah groans as he is stunned by the scales from Mothra's wings, Mothra also shoots down lightning from her wings as she is using her scales against him, making Ghidorah struggle more, Ghidorah flies in the air to avoid the scales from Mothra, he fired his gravity beams at Mothra, Mothra then fires beams from her antennas at King Ghidorah, then Ghidorah then bites Mothra's wings to do the electric bite, Mothra screams in pain as she is being shocked, and then King Ghidorah lets her go to fall from the air, she scream as she falls from the sky, and then Godzilla catches her as she falls on his arms, Mothra smiled as she looked at Godzilla's face.

"Mothra, are you alright?" Godzilla asked Mothra with a calm voice and then she embraced him.

"Oh Godzilla, you're my hero." Mothra said as she embraced Godzilla and she started to cuddle on him as she purred.

"Uh...okay? Mothra its not the time for this." Godzilla said as he made a embarrassed smile on his face and Mothra giggled.

"I know, thank you for saving me, Godzilla." Mothra said with a joyful face as Godzilla rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no problem." Godzilla said as he turned towards King Ghidorah who is flying in the air while fighting Rodan.

Ghidorah shoots multiple gravity beams at Rodan who dodges some of them but gets hit by a few of them, Rodan uses his sonic wave attack at Ghidorah who seems to temporarily lost flight but soon regains control of flight, Ghidorah then rams Rodan with his heads and Rodan fell from the sky but then gains back control of flight as well and then started to fly in a circle around King Ghidorah, Godzilla shoots his atomic breath up in the air towards King Ghidorah to the wings, and then Ghidorah lost control of flight and then he fell hard on the ground as the ground shakes heavily. Godzilla walks towards him and then unexpectedly, Ghidorah gets up fast as his three heads bites Godzilla's, shoulder, arm, and neck at the same time, Godzilla tries to push his heads out, but he's holding on tight, but then Anguirus bites King Ghidorah's tail which makes him let go, as Ghidorah turns around to attack Anguirus, Godzilla grabs all three of his necks and folds them behind his back and holds him tightly.

"Angurius! Use your spiky armor!" Godzilla shouts out to him and then Anguirus nodded his head.

"Okay!" Angurius said as he turns around and then stands up on his hind legs, and then leaps backwards and slams his spiky back onto Ghidorah's body which Ghidorah screams in pain as bloody gashes starts to appear on his chest.

"Do it again! I think he needs more of those!" Godzilla added as he started to laugh and then Angurius chuckled as he grinned.

"Yeah, no problem, I got more where that came from!" Anguirus shouted and then he turns around and then stands on his hind legs and then leaps backwards and slams his back on Ghidorah chest once more as he screams in pain and Godzilla laughs more.

"Heheheheh! Come on Anguirus! More! I can't stop laughing at this!" Godzilla said to him and Angurius nodded.

"Alright! Whatever you say, king of the monsters!" Angurius said and then stands up on his hind legs and then leaps backwards again and hits his back onto Ghidorah once again, which he screams louder.

"Stop it you fools! I swear I will kill all of you!" King Ghidorah said as he screams in both pain and anger as he struggles to make his necks break loose from Godzilla hold.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Godzilla replies and then turns Ghidorah and then he picks him up and body slams him on the ground, but then Ghidorah gets up from the ground nd then flies backward away from the group and then he glares at them with his teeth clinched.

"Ghidorah, get out of here, go back from where you came from!" Godzilla roars at King Ghidorah as he growls.

"Grrrrr...it looks like I'm outnumbered, but this is not the only we meet, Godzilla! I will return, but I will not return alone, you're not the only one with allies, Godzilla! I have my own army behind me, you'll see! And when I return to this planet, I promise you all, that we'll annihilate all of you! THIS. IS. NOT. OVER!" Ghidorah said to the earth monsters and then he began to fly in the air and then flew above the clouds, and then back into outer space back to his home planet. The monster watches him as he leaves the planet.

"Godzilla, it sounds like he's going coming back, but what are we going to do about it, dude? You can barely handle him alone." Rodan said and Godzilla begin to think about what Ghidorah said before he left.

"Well he said that I'm not the only one with allies, and will come back with his own friends, hmm...well it sounds like we're going to war." Godzilla said to Rodan and Rodan took a deep breath.

"I don't want to get in a war, man. I just want to spend my life in peace and quite, nobody else bothering us." Rodan said as he puts his hand over his head in irritation.

"Same with me, buddy, it looks like humans are not the only ones that are a threat." Godzilla relied and Mothra gasped at what se just heard.

"Oh come on, Godzilla, humans are no threat, they'll defend the earth as well because it is there home...our home." Mothra said as she makes a worried face and Godzilla rolled his eyes.

"Nobody, not even you, Mothra, can change my mind about them, they're nothing but pesky little pests that think that they own everything in this planet." Godzilla said with a frown formed on his face and Mothra looked down at the ground out of sadness.

"Not all humans are bad, some people are very nice, some people might even care for you." Mothra replied and Godzilla raised an eyebrow towards her in confusion.

"If you say they care for me, then every time I'm in a city, then how could I see all the humans who lives in them always running away from me, huh?" Godzilla asked with a sternness expression on his face as his eyebrow is raised.

"It's obvious that they're scared, its not because they hate you, they're just scared of being stepped on, and you're the one who is dangerous to them. They have their own families who care for each other." Mothra said and Godzilla groweld and clinches his teeth when he heard her say 'family'.

"They killed my father! The only one left in my family, I have no family because of them, and that is why I'm going to destroy their families, that is what I'm going to call good old fashion revenge. I want them to know how losing their families feels like." Godzilla said and he turns turns around and headed straight towards a city.

"But Godzilla, you still have your friends with you, you haven't lost everything in your life." Anguirus added but Godzilla ignored him as he headed straight to a city in Japan.

"Hey Mothra, you do know that Godzilla is the most aggressive monster out of all the monsters in monster island." Rodan said to Mothra and she nodded her head.

"I know, remember I can read everyone's thoughts and emotions." Mothra replied.

"And you seem to be the least Aggressive one. Oh what am I'm saying, you're not aggressive at all." Rodan said.

"So?" Mothra asked.

"Well you're a big giant bug monster, the last big flying bug I've met was not so nice at all." Rodan replied as he stares at Godzilla who is walking towards the cities but Mothra ignores for what he says and starts to follow Godzilla.

Godzilla! Wait! Please don't attack them!" Mothra shouted to him as she flew towards him slowly as Angurius and Rodan followed behind.

"Grrrr, what is it!" Godzilla replied furiously.

 **To be continued...**

 **I do hope you're enjoying the story, the next chapter will be the last, because I'm all out of ideas for this story, but I will posting up a sequel and a prequel after this, don't forget to review and thank you and good-bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: The vision

**Finally the second last chapter of the story, next will be the Epilogue of the story, I hope things are going fun for you guys, thank you for your support, the next sequel may be up to 20 chapters, I have a lot of ideas for the next sequel, I have named the series, 'The World of the Kaiju' I think that is a great name for the series, hope you like it.**

Mothra has flew right in front of Godzilla's way, and Godzilla frowns his face. "Get out of my way, Mothra, I don't want to fight you." Godzilla said in a calm voice and Mothra shook her head.

"I don't want to fight you neither, please don't attack them, I'm begging you." Mothra said with a worried and frightened face.

"Well..." Godzilla was about to say as he smirked and then he kicked a building which it collapsed to the ground. "You see, its just a building, why do you care about buildings so much?" He asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face as he pointed down at the demolished building.

"I'm not concerned about the buildings, I'm concerned about the innocent people inside the buildings, just why do you like and keep doing this?" Mothra said as she attemps to grab Godzilla's tail to pull him away, but Godzilla uses his tail to smack her by the side of her thorax, not to hit her, but to push her away.

"Um...Rodan and I are just going to wait at the coast for ya'll when you're done, we're just going to stay out of this." Anguirus said as he walked towards the beach along with Rodan.

"Mothra, please stay out of my way, they're always testing their stupid nuclear weapons, and other weapons of destruction, and they are wondering why mutant monsters like me, Rodan and Anguirus are being created and always being attacked by us. They're always attacking me, they think I'm stupid and mindless and an out of control monster just because I'm an animal, I may be an animal, but I'm not mindless and dumb, I'm actually an intelligent creature. And it's about time I put an end to their miserable little games." Godzilla replied with grumble filled in his voice and then he fired his atomic breath at all the military vehicles that were shooting missiles towards at Godzilla. "Mothra, can't you see that they're attacking me? They want me dead! They're heartless, and you're going on their side instead of me?"

"I can understand that, but I'm also worried about what they're planning to do, they could be planning to build a weapon powerful enough to try to kill you. And if that were to happen if you die, I would be sad, I would miss you, I would be crying. And people are afraid because we are giants to them, can't you see that, we can easily trample on them without us noticing, and we're scary to them, do you think they should just stand there and let us stomp on them, and do you think they should let you destroy their homes? Not all humans are bad, some of them may be heartless, but many are good, they would do anything to take care of their families. Just please stop this before you get into more trouble with them. I've attacked them before, only for a reason because a group of people of an expedition team has stolen my fairies and that has angered me, they've bought them to Tokyo and they've called for me and I've went their and I have destroyed many building to get my fairies back, and after all that, I have promised that I'll never attack them again and forgiven them for their mistakes, you know everyone makes mistakes in the world, you make mistakes even I make mistakes, everyone in this world makes mistakes. Do you understand everything what I've just spoke to you." Mothra explained as Godzilla listened to every single word she said to him, and Godzilla's jaw dropped as he fully understand what she meant, he scratched his chin as he is thinking. Godzilla actually understood what Mothra explained to him, everyone in this world makes mistakes.

"B-but...but do I have to stop...attacking them?" Godzilla said as he stuttered a bit and Mothra nodded her head.

"You have to, do you think your father would want this from you?"

"Actually my father would want me to do this, I remember him speaking to me while I'm was in my egg, he said... I-I can't remember, I don't even know how he died neither." As Godzilla places his palm over his forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'll use my psychic powers to enter inside your mind and search through your memories." Mothra said in a soothing voice as she flew right next to Godzilla.

"Do you know what I'm trying to remember?" Godzilla said and Mothra nodded in response, the benevolent guardian moth places her small claw on top of Godzilla's head to connect to his mind to search the memories back when Godzilla was inside his egg.

 **Mothra's vision**

Mothra's vision started to change and saw the previous Godzilla who has attacked Tokyo back in 1954, his name was Gojira, like she has timed travel back to 1954, but it is only a vision, they could not see, hear or feel her, Mothra couldn't not touch them neither, but she can hear and see them, but she can only go through them like if they are a hologram. Mothra saw Gojira holding an egg in his hands while Gojira started to speak to his unborn son inside the egg as he is swimming towards monster island. " _My Son,_ w _e are created from destruction, and because of humans, we're monsters and now we have to show them what destruction feels like."_

And then everything fast forward a little to where Gojira has put down Godzilla's egg inside a cave in monster island, and once he placed the egg on the cave floor against the wall, he started to speak again. "Now I'll be back my son, I'm going to pay a little visit with someone who has disturbed us from our sleep, take care." After Gojira places his egg against the cave wall, and he turned out to the cave and walked to the beach to swim to the ocean to attack.

And then everything fast forward a few months after Godzilla's father attacked Tokyo and was killed by the oxygen destroyer, Godzilla hatched out of his egg, Mothra watches and smiles at the human size baby Godzilla taking his first steps through the egg. "Aww...he's so cute, he must be Godzilla when he hatched out." Mothra thought to herself and then she went for a nuzzle but her face went through Godzilla's body like a hologram. "Oops...I forgot about that I can't touch anything." She thought to herself as she giggled.

Everything fast forward about 3 weeks later after Godzilla was born, Mothra's face has changed into sadness watching Godzilla being lonely in his first days, he had no parent to take care of him. "Aww...he's so lonely, I wish there was someone with him to take care of him." And then Mothra decided to exit out of the vision and her vision has changed back to the present.

 **End of vision**

Mothra's vision went back to normal in the present, with Godzilla in front of her. "So what did you see, Mothra?"

"Your father said that you were made for destruction." Mothra said with a saddened soothing voice.

"See, I am what I am, just a mutant that does nothing but destruction." Godzilla said as he look at the ground in depression.

"No, no you're not, you're more to me, Godzilla, we've just saved the planet from King Ghidorah, I've glimpsed down in your heart, and I saw that there is goodness inside you." Mothra said with a soothing voice and Godzilla kept on making a depressed face while looking on the ground.

Then Godzilla turns to Mothra with a saddened look on his face and he started to speak. "To you, but the fact is that it is all that I am."

"No you're not, you were just angry, Godzilla, but no matter what happens, I'll always want to be with you." Mothra said as she embraces Godzilla as tears formed in her eyes, and Godzilla embraces back.

"Mothra, I'm sorry for all the negative things I've done to you." Godzilla said as tears formed in his eyes while embracing the benevolent guardian.

"I'll always forgive you, Godzilla, I always will." Mothra replied and they both stared at each other's eyes.

Godzilla blushed about this while smiling. "You know Mothra, I really never expected this to happen, at first I thought we're going to be rivals, but here we are, having some romance." Godzilla said and Mothra giggled.

"Godzilla, can you promise me not to attack humanity anymore?" Mothra said with a gentle soothing voice, and Godzilla closes his eyes tightly and he opened them again.

"I promise, just keep them away from me, they make me uncomfortable." Godzilla said to her and she nodded her head.

"I'll try my best to keep them away. I love you, Godzilla." Mothra said as she begins to nuzzle his face.

"I love you too." He nuzzles back and then they stopped nuzzling and Mothra flew off of him.

"Bye Godzilla, I have to come back to my island, would you like to come over?" As she turns back to Godzilla and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I'm not moving in, I'm just paying a visit." He replied and they went to thebeach where both Anguirus and Rodan are waiting.

"Godzilla, can we go home now, dude?" Rodan grumbled and Anguirus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I want to go back to sleep." Anguirus added.

"That is what we are going to do, but I'm visiting Mothra's island for a bit if you don't mind." Godzilla said as he and Mothra came next to the Rodan and Anguirus.

"We don't care we just want to go home." Rodan grumbled.

"Then ya'll go while I go with Mothra for a visit." He replied and they all swam in the sea, and while the sun is setting, with a happy ending.

 **Next will be the epilogue.**


	10. Epilogue

**This is it, the final update of the story, I hope you guys had enjoyed this story, the sequel will come up later on, don't forget to review, thank you and good-bye.**

Just two weeks after King Ghidorah's defeat, Ghidorah has finally made it to his home planet called, Planet X, Ghidorah has made it to his base, once he landed on the surface, he heard a voice called to him.

"Hey Ghidorah, you're back!" A mysterious voice called out to him and Ghidorah made a small growl.

"That's King Ghidorah, Gigan!" King Ghidorah replied back with a little bit of anger filled his voice and a giat cyborg monster with hooks as his hands and he has a big glowing red cybernetic eye came out from the shadows as he chuckled.

"Heheh, so you've recognized my voice, King Ghidorah, I'm touched." Gigan chuckled and King Ghidorah fluttered his eyes as he turned away from Gigan as Gigan walked right besides him. "So did you destroy the earth? You don't look too happy. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay you idiot! I was defeated by a dinosaur there, I've waited a lifetime to dominate that planet! And I was defeated by a dinosaur!" Ghidorah said with full of frustration in his voice as Gigan laughed slightly.

"Heheh, so you were defeated by a little dinosaur on earth? How could that ever happen to you? Heheheheh." Gigan laughed and then Ghidorah growls furiously towards him as he bares his teeth.

"It was not just an ordinary dinosaur, you fool! His name is Godzilla, he is radioactive, he is big and powerful enough to fight me. Plus that dinosaur wasn't alone, he had allies hat assisted him to defeat me. One was a giant spiked reptile named, Anguirus, one was a giant pteranodon named, Rodan, and one was a giant moth, named Mothra." Ghidorah explained and Gigan smirked while slowly shaking his head as he sighed.

"So you were only defeated by over-sized animals, huh? Since you're a super three headed space dragon who is immortal, and destroys everything in his path. How pathetic." Gigan said and then Ghidorah roared ferociously at his face as he flinched.

"There not just over-sized animals, Gigan, they have their own powers too, and it wasn't fair because I was out numbered. You would lose to Godzilla alone, I promise you, he also claims himself to be king of the monsters." Ghidorah replied and Gigan made an interested face as he nodded.

"So have you faced the guardian of the earth there?" Gigan added and Ghidorah nodded.

"Yes, it was that moth I've just told you about. I'm not in a mood for speaking anymore Gigan, leave!"

"Yes sir, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Gigan said as he walked out of Ghidorah's base and Ghidorah continues to make a death glare in his face.

"One day I will kill you, Godzilla, I will kill everything you know, I will make sure I'll make you beg for mercy and torture you, and make you hate yourself. I will conquer the earth, no matter what it takes. I'll never give up until the planet is in my grasps." King Ghidorah thought to himself as he growls, while starting at the sky of Planet X.

 **The End...**

 **I hope everybody liked this story, get ready for the next sequel, thank you and good-bye.**


End file.
